


Consumed After The Crossing

by RedEnemi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I say plot and then without because im still deciding what to do next, Im not sure about the summary I really like it so im keeping it, Loss of Virginity, Mostly Kakashi's POV, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, SKIP first chapter if you don't want to read smut, Sakura is NOT underage, Secret Relationship, Sex, kakashi hidden fetish, not good at tagging shit or summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEnemi/pseuds/RedEnemi
Summary: A pair of unlikely aficionados collide. A painstakingly event leads to another.Was it wrong to enjoy the signs she was giving him? He felt foolish and ridiculous to a small extent due to the gap between their ages and complicated history. However, all he could hope for as he avoided bumping into the sea of people was, 'I don’t want this to end, whatever this is that’s happening between us.'EDIT: I got carried away with the smut. Sorry.2nd EDIT: This is my first time writing smut too now that I think about it hehe i guess go big or go home or should i say go big at home XD





	1. Memory Within A Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start off by letting you guys know that I had no help and I'm no expert. I'm learning as I go.

Needy lungs expanded to take in more air, her back arched painfully as her cunt took a merciless pounding from her exasperated lover. She wanted to squeal a mirthful of excited giggles, but could not. He needed a break, to be cut some slack. She pressed her lips together. 

He did try his best. 

They agreed it was going to be the last time, but they failed after two days transgressed. This secretly delighted her and made her anxious of getting found out. Though she was sure it was not really a big of a secret to him how she felt about them sleeping together. She knew because he was the one to first set a firm boundary between them. But, here he was, eating his words. The one who sought her again was him and she was going to prepare herself for the right moment to rub it in his face. 

He shook his head sheepishly and cursed at himself for being so weak. As much as it irritated him knowing how she was silently mocking his dead resolve, he couldn’t help but chuckle darkly and weakly. It was worth it even though she’ll probably be dragged down by him to the shameful depths of eternal hell. Because everything and everyone that sincerely grew to matter deeply to him was eventually ripped away, in a most unexpected of ways. 

If this kept going it was only going to distract them enough to get them caught in the act or their actions would rightfully bring the worst possible outcomes during their missions. Neither of them wanted to have regrets or cause trouble for themselves, much less to each other. If that was true they’d protect themselves and each other by walking out of the forbidden door. Selfish desire tested their strength and they foolishly peaked at the other side. It was a risk that put so much at stake. But her mewls and pants, his grunts and sighs were intoxicating them both. A great force pulled them to seek each other after their first passionate time together and since then an energy invigorated them to sneak and sin. A lack of restrained from both parts, all but vanished ever since they crossed the line together. 

There was nothing else she could think of in that moment that could bring her more joy than him. The way he pretended in public to be professional and detached as he has always been with her could have made her finally laugh at him in that very moment, but held her tongue as he forced his knees to dig even deeper into the bed. Grounding himself in place to deliver each shove of his shaft into her narrow, hairless slit and into her tiny hole. 

A rough and extremely demanding hand found its way to sink unto her arch, fingertips pressed firmly into her skin, traveling hastingly to hold the back of her neck. He pulled her towards him into a more pronounced curve, she whined in contentment at being completely under his spell. As dominant as her character was, she found herself perfectly content in submitting to his will. Her chest was protruding, her bouncing tits were freely caught up in the momentum of his energetic thrusts. His hasty, throaty sounds resonated deeply in her room causing her to melt beneath him. And quite literally as his exuberant gleeful moans and low growls of approval were aiding in the continuous flow of her lubrication.

A hand gripped her waist, short maintained fingernails pierced her soft flesh. Beads of sweat rolled slowly down his chest, before disappearing on the dry skin of his abdomen. His mouth flung open, he hurriedly cleared his throat in a sharp and brisk manner. It felt like his saliva was gone from his mouth. He moved like a crazed animal, who for the very first time was experiencing primal pleasure. 

They were at it like dogs in heat. A heat so pleasurable that they wouldn’t give it a second thought if it devoured them alive together. Screw the consequences. This moment was theirs to take. Even if they were perfectly wrong for each other. 

Her body was hot. Her heat consumed him like an angry furnace. They relentlessly sparked a fire in each other that was only growing dangerously in size. Both bodies burned hotly for one another, calling them, uniting them as her slick folds lubricated him perfectly, his entire length was coated, not a single inch was spared from her dampness. He growled and nearly whined when his shaft slipped out of her tight wetness. 

There was no other place he’d rather be, she was his favorite time of the day and place to be. He took hold of his cock and gripped it, wincing at the painfully sweet pleasure. A faint, but cold shiver ran swiftly on his back, like invisible fingertips dancing on his skin preparing him, balancing him, and urging him to hurry. 

He trembled in excitement. This is happening _again_. 

He hummed as he rubbed his nine inch length against her plump and pinkish slit, up to her tight, pink anus and down to sink an inch inside the opening of her pussy hole. He pulled away and then slapped his cock on her clit repeatedly in the identical way he would slap it on her tongue. He rubbed himself on her, giving her just the right amount of the delicious friction she loved so much. Teasing clear juices out of her generous stream on him. He moved his lubricated penis over her practically salivating cunt, spreading her pudgy folds and rotating his hips. Her body trembled when his girthy head made contact with her reddened, little clit. He pointed his piss slit and pressed it teasingly on her pretty damp pearl pushing back any remainder of her hood. The little red bud was engorged and begging to be sucked on, but he ignored it for now. 

She trembled and hummed, she shook her ass to the sides, up and down, to get him inside her again. She bounced her ass deliciously as she spread her legs even farther apart giving him the perfect eyeful of the clear strings of her juices falling thickly on her bed. She moved her hips showcasing her eagerness to the sides while keeping her legs in place. Her pussy lips slid momentarily on the inside of her thighs causing her juices to stick there and to roll down bare skin.

He stared intensely, burning this horny image of her in his mind with his mismatched eyes. He took in all the details and replicated the memory with his red eye for later use. He brought a hand to spank the round globe of her ass liking the jiggle of her skin and leaning as he parted her open to look at another rosy pink hole. He throbbed, she wasn’t embarrassed of him anymore. She had learned to trust him enough to let him stare closely. 

Pink... A pink, dripping, mess. Pink, his new favorite color. She was pink. All over. From her full head of hair to her three delectable holes. No matter how rough he was, she always felt the same as the first time. He stretched her until she was comfortable with his size, but she never loosened. The elasticity of her body was tight and ripe for him to taste to his liking. 

A welcoming pink tightness, ready and wet for him. 

Dirty words. A makeout session. Her slowly humping against his covered thigh was plenty for her to grow wet in short moments. Hell, even going to work without panties and bending over to give him free glimpses were enough to get her aroused. 

His fingers failed in attempting to pry her pussy lips open to slip his erection inside, her juices made it difficult, so for a few moments he struggled to slide his throbbing member into her equally aching pussy. 

He took the opportunity to trace a finger on the rim of her asshole before inserting a single long digit inside while he pushed and forced her walls to take his greedy cock. 

He resumed to give her long, deep, strokes as he relished the feeling of being snuggled, almost painfully, into her wet body. Her thrashing figure was smaller than him, it caused him joy knowing she wanted him so much. They didn’t need to create a story and act like forbidden characters because the reality was that his little pink kunoichi enjoyed her former sensei’s cock and balls in her pussy. 

Yes, he had inserted in more than one occasion his ball sac in her little anus and pussy, both were great replacements for rings. The tight sensations were a bit painful, but he liked it, especially when she took each into her mouth. She had no complaints and would even tug gently at his balls towards her cunt. 

At first she found the sight unnatural and odd as he carefully squeezed his testicles together to press them inside her doused opening, she loved it when he teased his shaft, the skin pink and hot just like hers. He tempted the sensations even more on his erect member until it was unbearable for him, until the skin covering his cock became so tight like the maddening, complex bindings on Sakura’s chest. He masturbated furiously while he was literally balls deep inside her. She moaned, never taking her eyes of his flying hand; clenching her muscles around his balls; skin florid, mouth open, a dribble of saliva running down the corner of her mouth. They were filthy, dirty animals. He had been hesitant to let her know what he found pleasurable in bed, he had given up in his teenage years after many women were repulsed by him and were fully against the idea. He kept his guilty pleasure a secret until Sakura became his.

Because of her, thankfully, she eased him until he relented and encouraged him to be outspoken with his peculiarities. “Who knows? I might let you. You will never know if you don’t tell me.” 

She didn’t need to wear a little school girl uniform to entice him, all she had to do was whisper dirty things in his ear, “anything for my sensei,” or, his personal favorite one, “I’m a good girl?” 

She was without a doubt a good girl. Always wanting to know if she was doing a decent job, looking up at him, wide eyed, waiting for a compliment. Who knew Sakura was a kinky little pervert? He sure as hell didn’t know. There was never any obvious indicators he could recall to foretell an inner sexually exciting minx. They were strangely right for each other, attracted to one another like magnets. 

She painted a magnificent picture. She pushed onto him, murmuring for him to move. If he wasn’t the first man who had taken her sweet cherry, he would have believed she had had other sexual experiences. It made him dig his nails into her flesh, no one else could have her. He was never the jealous type, but he was when it came to her. The only seed Sakura was allowed to accept into her womb was his. 

“Are you mine?” he growled liking the way his balls make contact with her skin, the way they slapped sonorously against her rear made him bite his lip hard and whine lowly. 

She cried breathlessly, “I’m all yours to take, whenever you want...in any way.” She twerked her ass as he thrusted in and out of her. Long, deep, and precise. 

‘Yes. That’s right!’ he was ecstatic at the mutual gratification they were both partaking in. 

He hid his gasp with a grunt and growled loudly, “such a good girl,” as her wet walls sucked his impeling cock, he moaned as he looked down to watch her pussy lips hugging him tightly, her interior flesh dragging out around him as he pulled away. He inserted a second digit into her little pink asshole and gave a short chuckle when she stopped shaking her rear to adjust to his curled fingers. 

She moved like a horny slut. A desperate, whorish, dripping bitch. She was only allowed to be bad with him. She was His. Only his and no one else's. 

* * *

Their first time together had been slow and gentle. It always left him breathless when he recalled her first time with him. When he popped and savored her cherry. Her juices gushing around his cock enveloping him in the tightest embrace. His cock had twitched so much in anticipation that he thought he was going to gush out his hot seed. He bit down on her, leaving hungry marks on her neck and chest.

He remembered it so vividly, when he felt himself penetrating her hymen. He swallowed loudly like a dehydrated man on a dessert. His legs bucked in a desperate need to fuck her, a closed fist rested beside her head while another one was tangled in her hair. He dominantly tugged at her soft locks of pink hair. He was so accostumed to rough sex that he accidentally rolled his hips, pushed out of her and drove himself inside her stretched, stuffed, and sore pussy. 

He never had unprotected sex. It was his rule. His only rule. But she said she didn’t want him to use one with her. She shyly explained with hungry eyes that she wanted to be reckless for once, just this once, and to feel a man’s orgasm inside her. 

He nearly moaned and pounced on her topless figure right then and there. But a nagging old habit made him reluctant. He religiously used a rubber without fail ever since he was legal enough to purchase condoms. The women he took to bed for a quick fuck, were his age or older, though some were a few years younger than him, but none were as young as Sakura. 

She must have seen or sensed his hesitation back then, the wheels of his minds weighting the tempting pros of unprotected sex and cumming inside a petite virgin like Sakura, who for the first time looked like anything other than the powerful kunoichi she was. She was a woman, a young one, with (curious) needs like everybody else. And then of course were the cons, which was the obvious state of pregnancy. 

She huffed, feeling foolish for voicing what she wanted, and sat up to cover her chest from him. He didn’t want the sight of her semi nude body to leave, or the strong scent of her arousal to clear up from his room. 

“Are you sure?” he rasped, huskily. His arm flung to the open space beside her, it stayed in the air, stopping her from edging herself out of his bed. 

“Yes, I am. I’m a medic...I read his technique. So that I don’t have to take the pill and you don’t have to use a condom.” She lifted her chin up as she spoke in an intelligent and confident rush. 

His cock twitched delightfully at her words. Raw sex. He could cum inside her, and he would feel her orgasm as he impaled her, carefully of course, from within. 

He licked his lips, his senses were clouded by his foggy mind. Still he needed to make sure, “Have you tried this technique before?” Shit, he cursed inwardly as his hips desired to run away from him and buck the air, like a horny dog. It’s not like he didn’t have sex regularly because he did, but being this excited was certaintly a first. 

“Well, not exactly,” she paused carefully, furrowing her eyebrows, “This is going to be my first time (obviously). If I’m going to put it to practice I’ll need to do it first,” she said in her matter of factly voice then her face showed concern for not providing him an absolute answer. She knew Kakashi wasn’t a sucker for anything other than a definitive yes or a no. 

“Why didn’t you try it on a patient?” he gave a frustrated low growl of annoyance that her supposed anti-pregnancy technique was merely an untested theory. 

Sakura’s lower lip puckered out angrily at his accusatory tone. “If I had known this was going to happen I would have! And for your information, it does work. Tsunade-Sama said only advanced medic kunoichi’s like ourselves could easily pull it off!” She huffed, hurt that the man in front of her was making her feel like an idiot. She wasn’t totally unprepared! If he was going to be an ass she could easily solve their present predicament by LEAVING. She uncurled her leg out to touch his floor when his large, calloused hand grasped her waist, stilling her in place. 

With his other hand he held, with a bit of pressure, her jaw and crashed his mouth on hers. “I’m sorry. It’s hard to focus right now,” he snarled deeply. His warm hand rubbed circles on her knee and up to her thigh. 

She found his state of arousal surprisingly fascinating and a bit intimidating, like a transformation where he shed his usual character behind and became something else. Unrecognizable. Never before had she’d seen his penetrating gaze burn her with desire. Never before had she thought or imagined him as a creature with desires. So dangerous did he look that she almost felt like an enemy shinobi. She became his target, the reason he was reduced to something other than his usual tardy and uninterested self. 

Was this really Kakashi? 

It made her feel like she had to some degree a secret power that made her feel so awake and sensual somehow. She loved the feel of his hands, the wild look in his mismatched eyes, and his hungry mouth on her skin. Each time he pressed his hungry lips on her and darted his warm tongue it made her pulse quicken. She purred and sang sounds of encouragement. Her heartbeat fasten loudly in her ears, she could feel herself getting hotter for him. How hot could she possibly get? She was scorching! 

This was a man, not a boy, but were they really all that different? When in the end both were simplified with a common goal of sweet release. 

Oh, could he hear her heartbeat? How it threatened to escape her?

She gave in to the pleasure. She gave in to him. She wanted this. To live in the moment for weeks if she could. To be wanted and desired so fiercely that he could think of nothing else.

In a heated dance, their tongues lapped and clashed. He pulled at her lower lip and pecked her mouth for entrance again, but she broke away to catch her breath. He could feel the precum staining his tented pants as he busied himself to trail, with fervor, kisses on her exposed skin. He ran his mouth, licking at her unscarred flesh. His teeth nibbled away in hot pants as he lowered his head to her chest, which were still covered from his wanton gaze. The hand resting on her waist, stilling her in place, was rubbing sensually there before dragging it along her side. 

He enclosed that same hand on the arm that was shielding her breasts. He tugged, sucked on her neck in humming need until he broke away to look at her flushed face. 

“Let me see them,” his hot breath murmured demanding against her panting mouth. And again he, attacked her. They were both moaning ardently against each other in approval. He felt her arm fall to her side and he instantly left her face to bite and suck down on her smooth skin. 

He massaged both of her breasts, before taking a hard, pink nipple in his mouth. He sucked hard and pulled, he rolled her nipple around his swirling tongue and when he let it go he was pleased to find it more pronounced in shape and in color. He drew out the tip of his tongue ran it around her areola and then kissed around the flesh outside of her perky globe nipping away at her virgin skin. 

He had never given this much attention to a woman before, but Sakura was getting his one hundred percent. His complete attention was glued on every inch of her skin. He wanted to memorize her like his favorite book, to know each page, word for word, and keep her close at all times. 

He flicked at and pinched at her other untouched nipple. Rosy and soft, hard, but small. He eagerly gave it the same treatment as it’s twin. He latched onto her nipple, pulling it, abusing it, and loving its hardness in his mouth, rubbing her smooth nipple on his lips as if he were applying chapstick, nipping it and licking her peak; wetting it and sucking her pink tit until he was convinced they were going to be sensitive long after they were done. He emanated low whirring sounds. His palms reached for both her tits, loving the feel of them. He squeezed gently and pulled them, closing his hands when both nipples were in between his long fingers, he squeezed and pulled; digging the tips of his fingers into her, wanting to leave marks and even small bruises for her to remember him by, to scrutinize in a mirror at the hospital when she left to the restroom. Then he drew both of his hands down her curves, his tongue lapping a path of wet kisses, each burning her skin. Until he reached the same black shorts she always wore. 

His sensitive nose was overwhelmed just as she was reactive to his every touch. He pressed his nose above the damp spot of her fattened pea sized clitoris and he took a deep breath through his nose. This warranted an embarrassed jump from Sakura, but he pushed her waist down. Her pussy juices had sodden the material of her shorts. He could clearly see the outline of her pussy, it made her look like she wasn't wearing any panties at all. Even as she was clothed from the waist down, he could tell her drenched cunt was clenching and unclenching. This made her wetness escape easily through her shorts. His panting became much labored, he gave a pained and incredulous deep sound of awe before lowering his head to dig up her thick nectar. He sucked her through the material, his tongue parting her lips open and digging roughly in a desperate need to collect all of her dampness. He brought his tongue up and with the tip of his tongue flicked her clitoris. He gave it a gentle kiss and went back to gather her escaping clear fluids. 

He half groaned and half growled, he was losing his mind. He wished Sakura wasn’t a virgin. Then he’d be able to speed things up to the part where he plunged into her and moved violently until they both orgasmed together in pure blissful waves; of harsh and soothing torrents, that moved them in all directions at once as they remained holding their bodies firmly in place; in shock. The scent of her pussy was overpowering and blinding him with animalistic lust. He undid the silver button of his pants and sharply tore the zipper down. He pulled his pants down to his ankles before kicking them off the bed. His cock had found its way out of his boxers and he smiled with pride at his massive length and the delightful look in her dark eyes. Her pink mouth was parted as she stared at his cock. So, he got up from the bed never turning his cock away from her view or his eyes from her, and forced his boxers down. 

He sank a knee on his bed, “You want this, Sakura? Are you sure?” he smirked, taking his index finger and his thumb to hold the base of his cock. His pubic hair was a darker silver color, unruly but trimmed. His foreskin had retracted, for what it felt like ages ago, already. His shiny smooth cock head gleamed from the smeared precum that was seeping out of his narrow slit. He moved his shaft slightly up and down before Sakura’s stare, watching her eyes follow his moving shaft. 

“Stroke me, Sakura?” He knew he shouldn’t have said something so vulgar to a virgin, any virgin, especially if the virgin was Sakura, who happened to be his first virgin. She could have punched him through his bedroom wall or worse tear his cock from his person. But, God had to show him some mercy because he never needed to be gentle, he fucked; it's what he did and what he liked, though he did go the extra mile to prepare all of his partners by fingering them as long as they required it, he believed it was common decency. A good fuck was ultimately a two-way street. 

She didn’t. Instead she touched his piss slit, which was oozing a substantial amount of precum. She rubbed her fingertip against it, tapping it and gently rubbing his head in circular motions. 

He messaged his large testicles momentarily in front of her before placing his hand above her hand, he firmly gripped his stiff shaft using a free hand. He saw her eyes widen and heard her clear her throat. She swallowed hard. Oh, he would very much love to give her all his nine inches until her small nose breathed out harshly against his silver bush. 

_'Dammit, you piece of shit. Try not to get carried away!' _The rational, hazy, part of his mind was still there reminding him to not give in to primal need. 

His hand took hold of her own frail one. He used her hand to jerk himself slowly. His foreskin covered the head of his cock like an over draped hood with each thrust, twitching at the sound of her short and quick excited breaths. His precum was leaking unashamebly over her dainty trembeling hand. 

Her legs remained spread and he caught her waist lifting up, so he brought his other knee onto the bed and instructed, “Sit up for me, just for awhile.” He inched himself until his cock was in close proximity to her face.

“Try it,” he panted taking his hand away from hers and pressing it against her lower lip, the contact making his cock jump to hit her upper lip. She parted them slowly, her pants rushed as his were, and her pretty eyes blinked glossily up him. 

'S_hit! What. The. Fuck. Was That!? What did I just say?! "Try It." Moron!' _ His inner self had fallen on his knees, hands flying to the sides of his face, eyes squeezed shut and looking up to the heavens. 

“It won’t fit,” She whispered against his piss slit. Her lips brushing teasingly as she spoke. 

She licked his head. Her smooth wet tongue sucked his wide, fat cock head while her hand still held his hard shaft. She slid her fingertips on it and carefully grabbed it and tugged him experimentally. 

“It won’t break, Sakura,” he chuckled darkly, “Just do it like I showed you.”

Apparently it fell on deaf ears because she examined his engorged shaft and ran her finger on a large vein. She lifted his erection in all directions to get a good look, tightly sucking on his tip whenever his precum leaked out. 

“Sakura,” he growled impatiently.

She snapped her attention to his tough and handsome face. Even with his mask on, she could see his jawline was narrowly defined. The beauty mark on his chin mocked her. His hair was disheveled like always. He, unsurprisingly, had a six pack. His pectoral muscles and the deep v shaped cut on his lower abs made her eyes and mouth gape, his arms and legs were powerful and proportional. Masculine and beautiful, yet frighteningly rugged. He was magnificent without looking excessive like two extreme individuals they personally knew, who trained extensively for long periods of time. His body didn’t look hard like iron, his body was cushioned with the right amount of fat in all the right places. It wouldn’t be uncomfortable for her when the time came for him to lay on top of her. He wasn’t bones like his slouch suggested him to be, and he wasn’t pure muscle. She pursed her lips, glided her tongue to moist them, and unpursed them with a loud smack. He looked absolutely feral and he was glaring at her with an intensity that made her quiver submissively. 

She gulped. And figured the least she could do was ease the tension and blood flow in his massive erection, which was starting to look painful. She stroked him like he taught her. His size intimidated her and made her go pink. It was hot and raging on her hand, her fingers weren’t even close to touching the inside of her palm. It was a very warm, beefy, and a quite oversized cock. 

She’s seen her fair share of erections while giving regular check ups at the hospital, but it was mostly embarrassing. Her patients were people she knew and she remained professional when she mostly wanted to punch them through the wall. She was a lady. A very strong one, but nevertheless a lady. Where was their shame and their self-control? In that context it was just plain awkward.

She did, however, fantasized on taking something this large before, but now seeing it so close, it made her pussy grip painfully at empty space and her hips to jerk into the air. She was a bit concerned. Would it feel good? She has heard from her close friend and working staff and read in a women's health magazine from accounts of anonymous women, saying that skill mattered more than size, but that size also had it’s advantages. Girthy cocks, supposedly made women scream helplessly in pleasure and could easily prod and stimulate at a woman’s g-spot until they ejaculated and reached a powerful orgasm. A seven inch cock was on average what a woman found comfortable. Seven inches was not too big or too small. But, Kakashi was...meaty...muscular...too large in her eyes. But, it was still so good to look at the same time! 

“Blow me, Sakura,” he rasped thickly. He moved in long strides in her hand. His cock did not only look oppressive, it was heavy. 

_'Go to hell, Hatake. You belong there anyway. You weak, son of a bitch!'_ His inner self glared at him and briefly gave him the finger.

He gave up, he talked dirty instinctively in the same way he avoided unnecessary manual labor like writing reports, watering his plant (just how was he expected to when no one was around to remind him, he didn't even like plants, they were boring. If people wanted to give him gifts they should give him money, take his responsibilities away from him or better yet give him a powerful ninken pup), and was too lazy to be bothered to reach for cash to pay whenever he (truthfully) intended to pay, for once, for his ramen...oh, and his team. 

She looked up at him and gave the head of his cock a sweet, gentle peck. She was rewarded by his sharp growl, he breathed out and took hold of her jaw and pushed her towards his raging shaft. His tip bumped harshly against her lips and Kakashi threw his head back in a deep moan when she took a few inches into her mouth. It was so sudden that it took his breath away, his cock bounced forcefully on the roof of her mouth. 

He knew she wouldn’t be able to take him wholly. So he caressed her efforts as she sucked as much as she could. Her mouth looked so full and she was so determined. So focused…

What a good girl she was, trying her absolute best. _His girl._

“Don’t force yourself, Sakura,” he caressed her cheek appreciatively. 

He let her go at her own pace. His eyes narrowed at her long legs, the way her ass tightened as she lifted and clenched her wet-through dripping little cunt. 

His hand reached to touch her there and he stopped caressing her cheek to move in between her legs the second she bucked her hips up; a more pending issue in between her legs required his utmost attention. He peeled off her plain white panties along with her shorts. The lewd sound of the material losing contact with the bareness of her pussy made him think of heavy rain. The way sodden clothes stuck to the skin and fell noisily onto the ground was exactly what it sounded like when he threw Sakura’s panties and shorts in his bedroom floor. It made a squelching, naughty sound. 

The erotic sight before him was so obscene. Goddamn...it was almost pornographic. Her body, it seemed, was entirely flushed from head to toe, glowing with a thin sheet of sweat. Delicious nectar was seeping and flowing out of her, shining brightly. 

He has been with a lot of raunchy women, but he was certain right then and there than none of them came remotely close to how she looked. She was a ripe, unplucked fruit, waiting to be savored. 

There hasn’t been anything he hasn’t tried with a woman, but Sakura was an entirely different story. They weren’t strangers. 

God, was he ever so lucky! He would have happily settled on having an instantaneous orgasm or simply giving in to the tempting need to masturbate furiously until his warm seed landed on her slim figure.

Her pink pubic hairs were adorable. They were pink! Why was he so surprised? Of course they would be a rosy color. He brushed the softness of her pink bush. Her pussy was such a pretty pink color it made him groan, “Oh, God…Oh, fuck.” He has never seen a woman with pink pubic hairs before. He made up his mind, yes, pink was his favorite color. The only color that mattered in the rainbow.

“Shut up,” she threw her knees back bringing her feet to touch his rib cage. Big, mouthwatering mistake. His cock twitched and bounced in the air as he saw her heavy wetness dribbling out of her pink pussy. She was like a never ending water fountain, whose off switch was broken to his happy delight. He knew that no matter what he did her scent was going to linger, her scent would sear itself permanently onto his memory, on his bed and his bedroom walls. It would be pointless even if he opened his window to air it out for days. Not even a thousand scented spray cans and candles could beat this wonderfully unique aroma that left him richly engrossed. Oh, was he going to worship her; he vowed, He was going to have her cum on his cock from this day forward. He’d take her whenever she needed or wanted him. He would leave her in a chirpy mess before she left to work if that’s what she wanted from him, in a euphoric bliss over the moon before she went to sleep. She was going to become his and he just knew Sakura was going to be more than enough to satisfy him. He was absolutely looking forward to the future now with Sakura. Plans were conjured by his running imagination, all the positions and role playing they could engage in.... 

He had smelled plenty of scents, so why was Sakura’s burning into his memory like a tattoo or a scar? Was she brainwashing him? He licked his lips, he didn’t mind at all if that were the case. 

He knew why, of course. She could have given herself to anyone, but she chose him. He was the one who was up close after all, watching her little pussy hole tighten and relax repeatedly in whimpering anticipation. 

They got along together. They played innocent pranks on each other and on several occasions teamed up to mess with other people. They teased each other innocently. But, she kept wanting to spend a strange amount of time with him even after he subtly explained that it wasn’t a good idea for her to want to be around with the likes of him. But she ignored him. “I thought we were friends, Kaka-sensei. But, If you really find me annoying just tell me and I’ll leave you alone.” 

“You’re not annoying, Sakura-Chan. I only think you should be enjoying your...youth, with other, youthful, people.” He crinkled his exposed eye, his crows feet manifesting slightly as he did so (as an indicator that he was smiling, of course. Not his age!). She only laughed and pointed out teasingly that he sounded identical to his ‘favorite rival.’ 

He took her ankles and spread them open on the bed and instantly brought his hands on the inside of her thighs.

She was the one who decided to place her trust in him sexually and he was going to do his best. His damn hardest! ...However, he was afraid, a nagging fear and worry of hurting her because he had always been a rough person in bed, and for that he silently prayed _again_, he repeated in his mind to be a considerate fuck for once. _Again._

“Kakashi...Kakashi,” she mewled in the tiniest of imploring whimpers. Hearing her pleas, hit him personally. They had a history together and she learned to know him well. It was strangely intimate. Meaningful. Two things that never happened to him in ordinary circumstances much less in a highly compromising situation and position like they were currently engaging in his room.

Without giving her a spare moment or a word of warning, he dove right into the source of her leaking hole. Her small, closed lips were spread open wide by his fingers, pinching her outer labia apart like an open curtain as he mouth fucked her pussy. Striking her inside and circling as far as he could go, piercing her with his wet tongue. He moaned while he slurped. He ate her out like her juices were a rare commodity reserved only for Gods. He drank her in and fervently caught the escaping glistening liquid. He licked and sucked the inside of her thighs, picking up any trace of her dew. He went back into her sopping pussy, his tongue teased around her clit before he brushed his upper lip tenderly on it. He was rewarded by her beautiful, horny cries. 

He swiped the tip of his hot tongue against her small swollen pearl. If he could he would twist his tongue around her distended clit like he would to a cherry stem. He settled on sucking her pink nub. 

He stopped and eagerly returned to drain up her overflowing drink. His fingers slithered up to her clit, to tweak it and rub it tenderly with his thumb. Again he pulled her hood up to further expose her erect jewel. Her vulva was appetizing, her puffed up lips was going to look even more padded and amazing wrapped around his cock. 

“You want to cum now or do you want to cum while I’m inside you? Hm?” 

Sakura’s rubbed herself against his mouth, her full puffy pussy lips covering him in a clear glistening mess. He moved his mouth sideways to suck deeply inside of her folds. 

“Inside. Put it inside. Hurry. I need it now,” she violently bucked her pussy on his face, humping his mouth. She was beyond caring about her unabashed actions.

Kakashi responded by throwing his body on hers. He covered her like a heavy blanket. He took her frantic murmuring mouth on his and silenced her in an intricate dance of tongues. 

Her arms closed securely around his neck while her legs shot up to wrap themselves tightly around his waist. Their genitals felt like they were on fire as they lubricated each other. A pool of her juices blackened the bed underneath her. They humped ferociously against each other, moaning against their hungry mouths. 

His head bumped into her entrance more than a couple of times. Her hand took a fistful of his hair, “I want it. I need it. so. bad.” She hissed and growled. Her skin was a deep crimson color. Her back was arched and her hard nipples brushed against his own. 

He groaned and stilled his horny moments. He wasn’t inside yet and he was already breaking a sweat. He swallowed thickly against the side of her chin. Unlike him, Sakura continued to rub her insatiable pussy along his thick red shaft. 

Both sets of her unquenchable lips attacked him with an intense tenacity that left him utterly amazed. She moaned and beseeched him in broken cries, “Take me, oh, please. Kakashi, take me, please, oh, I can’t. I can’t.” 

He, too, took a fistful of her hair and pulled back carefully to expose her heated neck that had risen in temperature in a flushed color. He applied enough pressure as he bit into her flesh to show her that he was the one with the power, the reason for her pussy being an aching, drenched mess. 

His rock hard shaft pushed inside her tiny dripping hole. He inched himself inside and he kissed her sweaty skin and watched her speechless cries. Her shut eyes and perfectly round mouth was open as he filled her, stretching her warm, soaking walls. He expanded her, her vaginal track clenching a new foreign object. He pushed slowly, and felt her juicy dew drip on the bed. He could even picture the drip drops falling, dripping out of her and hanging until they fell substantially beneath her. He could see it so clearly. He wanted to watch her quivering pussy struggling to take his large cock. To watch her full, plump rosy lips cling amazingly to his shaft. He settled in watching her face, to focus on her fingers tugging his hair and feeling her arms folding and unfolding, deciding what to feel about his big intrusion. He found that he liked this indecision, she struggled, unsure, whether to hold him or to push him away. 

They both let out a breath they hadn’t realized they were holding in. His hand left her hair. Words were too much of an effort as all his concentration was on her newly stuffed pussy. Her slit was so narrow they were both heaving like they just survived not one or two, but three consecutive near death experiences, yes, this was an accurate exaggeration befitting to how he felt, to how she must have certainly felt. For a moment all he managed to do was grit his teeth. 

He didn’t know how he held out the way that he did. He commended himself for not blowing up a pond of his cum in her yet. He inched his entire long, wide length and muffled a loud groan when his tip reached to stimulate her cervix. 

She was dumbfounded and tense. She was so filled up that her shaking legs dropped hopelessly to the bed. She saw his arms tremble and how he struggled to pick his buried face up from her pillow. When he did his irregular breathing reached her ears. His breath was harsh and a few whimpers escaped him.

He cursed at himself, Sakura had seen his darkened red face. 

She found the threadlike struggle that he was having with himself adorable, it was a rare side of him that was delicately close to losing control or giving up. He looked and sounded whiny and temperamental, like a kid assigned an easy task but stomping angrily at the fact of having to be patient and having to put himself to work in order to complete it. 

“Can I move now? Please? Please, Sakura,” now it was him pleading against her lips. He needed to move. NOW. 

She kissed him fully on the lips and tugged his neck forward to her. Her own hands left the hair on the back on his nape to grab at her forearms. He sighed and reciprocated her kiss in gratitude. 

A deep, soft grunt, of pure relief escaped his mouth as he started moving. The dirty sounds of wet flesh resonated in the confines of his bedroom. Her warmth, a hot pool of lust and craving made him lose control of his vocal cords, “Shit, good god, so good. Fuck.” 

Her cunt felt like the embodiment of a hot spring bath during the worst time in the Summer. Blazing hot. A torment. Acutely pleasurable. It was a pain yet a major relief. He never wanted to leave her and he wasn’t going to. 

Long and short thrusts were making his own back arch. Her sounds made up of loud broken moans, passionately traveling like sharp whispers, landing like soft cherry blossom petals. Grazing and absorbing into the surface of his damp skin. They were two pieces embossed together. Woven intricately and naturally. Joined without any barriers. Exposed, touching their deepest cores. Moving independently and blending, lost in the fusion of a world that they created underneath the sheets. 

There was the creaking, shifting and scraping, of his bed frame. The bed springs unrestrained of their loud metallic bouncing noise. Photo frames clanking, sliding, and crashing.

They crossed a world that had consumed them from head to toe. Where the past or the future were meaningless and far away. 

She called out his name, sweet and beautiful, “More.” She gasped hurriedly, “faster.” 

She groaned out of breath, followed by a loud yelp when he snapped and propelled himself urgently. He was glad to hear her sing high pitched cries of acceptance. 

His name has never sounded like a blessing until it rolled out of her lips. He moved violently, the expression of his face looked dangerous. His sounds were of a man who was giving it his all. 

His movements never wavered. Not once did he slip out of her, he was out of control, yet he was _IN_ control at all times. Lost willingly to the pleasure of her tight body. 

The sensations left her astounded. All she could do was cry out. He had taken possession over her, of her voice and her body. She was absolutely helpless, she couldn’t bring herself to unwrap her arms around him, she had forgotten how. She was afraid to. She couldn’t even summon the courage to brush her own slick hair that was sticking to the side of her face. Her entire body was slick with a layer of sweat, the air around them was thick like an uncomfortable fog. 

She was overloaded with the burning sensations that his damp body was creating as it never ceased to glide on hers. 

“Break, let’s take a break!’ she forcefully choked out in a raspy high pitched cry. Was that actually her voice? “Time out!” She needed some ice, a fan, an open window. Air! It was too hot, it was consuming her. No, He was!

Something was creeping deep inside causing her walls to constrict and pulsate in fluttery waves. She gasped and tensed as a series of escapable cries of panic droned out the sounds of his flesh slapping against hers. Even though she held onto Kakashi with all her might, it wouldn’t have helped her brace herself for the flooding intensity of her orgasm. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and panted harshly while her legs trembled around his forceful movements.

He poorly disguised his moan and his breathing with a grunt and a sharp clear of his throat. But he held on to her and pressed himself on her causing them to sink their heated bodies further into the bed. He kept moving ferociously, desperate for release. 

Her orgasm subdued ever so reluctantly as he never stopped his violent thrusting. He couldn’t. He would not. Traces of her climax lingered on her walls, her cunt spasmed heavenly around his relentless shaft. 

“A-are y-you sure?” He breathlessly growled to cover his escaping whimpers. He was preparing his mind and willing his body to pull out at the last possible second if need be, if she did, for whatever reason, decide to change her mind. 

“Yes, yes,” she whined brokenly, tears rolled down meshing with the perspiration that was covering her pink face. She choked a sob, her whole body overwhelmed by his. 

He gripped the edge of the bed above her head, ignoring the splitting sound of wood and shattered glass being swept and crushed on. He had forgotten how to breath and swallow his own saliva. His eyes were shut tight and his face grew a darker crimson color. He was close to his own release. So. Close. 

He almost yelped in surprise when he felt Sakura clench his cock so painfully and so suddenly that he spurted inside. Her second orgasm completely did him in. He groaned and moaned, absolutely loving the mess that their bodies had created together.

His cum shot long and thick; coating her completely as she was him. His hips faltered, but didn’t still until his last drop of cum was released. He exhaled remembering that he needed to draw breath again. 

He knew right then and there that he loved the intimacy of their unprotected sex. The way their connected bodies were consumed by their shared orgasms, her quivering body. Her tight cunt still clenching him deliciously, the aftermath was prolonged as her pussy kept massaging his cock. 

Her legs undid once again and dropped feebly to the sides and her arms unfasten around his neck to rest on the bed. She couldn’t feel her body. Not her arms. Not her legs. She was weightless. Kakashi had somehow managed to reduce her to the same air she was in need of. She huffed softly in sheer relief. Her body was still quivering around his shaft. Her temperature returned slowly to normal, and she shivered slightly. His whole body covered her own and his heat was more than enough to serve like a literal blanket. A heavy, but pleasant blanket. Even when he soften inside her, he remained there. He didn’t move off her. She thought that perhaps he was having regrets or he was already fast asleep. 

She didn’t mind at all and she wasn’t going to check. She happily settled in listening to him breathing gently until the only thing left in the room was a quiet normalcy. She knew he was not asleep when he sighed and hummed. In silence they rested, and recalled the newly transpired experience that left them fulfilled. 

* * *

It all began when Sasuke was taken in to be interrogated by Ibiki, Anko, and a group of Yamanaka specialists. His wrists were bound with Sai’s inky creatures and Shikamaru’s shadow; his eyes were blindfolded by Neji whose unblinking byakugan eyed him like a sharp hawk. After months, it was decided by Tsunade and the council that community service be carried on before he was allowed probationary leave, guarded heavily by Anbu of course. 

Naruto was the only one who spoke largely on his behalf, he was relentless while Sakura was hesitant to vouch for him. Instead of singing praise from the help that came from her childhood crush later in the course of the war, a man she still regained some feelings for, she stood idly by. Her discomfort at not knowing what to do with herself, suddenly she was self conscious of what to do with her fidgety hands. Sakura didn’t want to be in the hokage office addressing what should be done with Sasuke. 

Her feelings had become conflicted towards her ex teammate who did not hesitate to direct his chidori on her chest or to trap her into a nerve shattering illusion. She watched Naruto, the same as always; standing by people who seemed so impossibly out of reach. Only Naruto was persistent and could endure longer than anyone else in achieving the end of his promises. In awe, she looked at Naruto in admiration, for she had lost the last ounce of her strength and hope in helping Sasuke. 

Sakura understood well that in Sasuke’s path of vengeance, sacrifices had to be made. She never counted on being diminished in his eyes so much until another serious attempt on her life. Not on one occasion, but three. She looked guiltily away from Naruto, having before confronted him to persuade him to quit his promise of bringing Sasuke back to her. It wasn’t worth the trouble. 

“He’s our teammate, Sakura-Chan. He’s an idiot, but he’s in pain. He needs us and the village. It’s home.” The look in his disappointed deep blue eyes made her eyes blur. 

The stoic raven haired was allowed to be in public when Naruto assumed full responsibility and promised to assume the consequences if his idiot friend caused any serious trouble. 

“I’ll end him. Really, I mean it,” he smiled broadly, flashing all teeth and gums, childishly striking his usual thumb up high in the air. Only Naruto could make a threat sound positively innocent, like a children’s game of ‘who could eat the most ramen in ten minutes.’ 

A shift had occurred, one she couldn’t exactly pinpoint, but it did happen. She had changed, eyes finally clear and open. She wasn’t sure how to feel about it. A large part of her wanted to visit Sasuke to apologize and cry profusely for being a bad friend, for giving up on him, but she avoided participating in any discussion about him. Sasuke had crossed the line, one she didn’t think possible for him to cross, a line that she didn’t even know existed because she was kind and ready to forgive. 

Discomfort and maybe even indifference had finally managed to consume her when it came to the last Uchiha. Something she didn’t think and still couldn’t believe was possible. 

Tsunade-Sama observed her change and her unusual silence, she understood immediately by the way she stood against the wall next to the only door in the room that she didn’t want to be there. She nodded, a small smile tilting upwards, she couldn’t deny it she was glad for this peculiar behavior. Nevertheless accepted it. 

Kakashi had noticed, too. He had been near the window looking lazily out at the village. 

“Sakura-Chan, I have this weird pain in my back, think you could take a look?” He used a poor excuse, that much was obvious to everyone, but Naruto. Kakashi had every opportunity to take advantage of Sakura’s healing abilities on several occasions during and after the war. 

Besides, he was increasingly growing exhausted at hearing Naruto’s booming voice and seeing his bright orange clothes. He could only stand the color for so long before he felt a headache, only his precious Icha Icha was tolerable. By the looks of Sakura’s jump she was all but eager to escape, too. 

The pink haired medic waited for him to arrive to her spot before opening the door for them to walk out, leaving Naruto to chirp away future plans for team 7. 

She gave him a half smile of gratitude, “You don’t actually have back trouble, do you?” She giggled mischievously as he chuckled in response and patted her head after she thanked him. 

They walked through the village together in pleasant silence listening to the countless chattering around them that belonged to civilians and the laughter of children while countless of busy food stands were heavily, but pleasantly, perfuming the air. 

Sakura was glad to be outside instead of the stuffy hokage office for once. She stared up at the blue sky, at the odd shaped fading clouds and smiled wistfully. No mission had made her feel thankful for the little things in life, although the sky was anything but little. She grew to take in everything with renown vivacity. Her wide green eyes lingered too long on the sights bestowed in front of her. 

She glanced up to Kakashi and was surprised to see his eye crease happily. 

“It’s nice to be back home, isn’t it?” He looked straight on with a hand in his pocket and the other holding a closed Icha Icha book. 

She smiled and hummed in agreement. “I don’t really know where I am going.”

“Neither do I,” He murmured. 

“Do you want me to leave?” she said hesitantly, it wasn’t exactly how she wanted to phrase her question, but she had no idea if she should tag along when they already were away from the tower.

His eye widen taken aback, “Now, why would I want that? Unless you want to leave?” 

She only gave him a genuine smile and shrugged, “I don’t know, we don’t know where we’re going and we don’t normally spend time together. Except when we train, go on picnics, eat ramen, and when you’re injured...or when you want me to water your poor plant, and help you with your reports.” She fidgeted again as she listed the activities that were mostly partaken in by team 7. A few of those were only her, but they were mostly a chore, a favor, or her job. She grabbed a piece of pink tresses to fake a sudden interest. She looked away knowing fully well she was bound to make herself sound hurt and sound accusing. 

“You’re right,” he said slowly taking out his pocketed hand to the back of his head, “I have been unfair to you,” he paused for a moment, “Would it bother you if I wanted to spend time with you now?” 

She let go of her hair, slightly stunned in awe. She had not expected him to say something like that, usually he took the lighthearted route with an excuse or a poor joke. 

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek to refrain from smiling brightly though she knew her face would betray how sunny she actually felt. She felt victorious and special. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” she looked up at the sky in a sing song voice, she skipped a few short steps, like a merry little child; and then darted her emerald eyes at him playfully, she bit her lower lip as she looked at him. For the first time she felt like she had Kakashi all to herself. What could she ask for? He was trying to make it up to her after all. 

Kakashi, on the other hand, was entranced, which made him feel oddly off guard. Her behavior was quite captivating. He chuckled, well, she had changed. He had known she was pretty before, but suddenly she had become different in his eyes. He couldn’t describe exactly what it was. He shook his head, “you sure are indecisive, Sakura-Chan.” 

Perhaps, it was his over protectiveness. He acknowledged himself of being more involved in her life right before the war was about to begin. He knew Naruto and Sasuke were alright on their own, and Sai was battling along side Yamato, not that Sai needed his or Yamato’s help, although he and the wood user made a pretty great team. 

His worries were considerably heightened when it came to Sakura. He trusted her ability, but he was anxious and afraid for the worst. He didn’t want to be like Minato-Sensei, it always fell on the team leader the casualties done by the team or in his case _on_ the team. Even if Minato had placed high hopes on team Kakashi, it would not erase the fact that they both had failed to rescue Rin. And, Kakashi was not about to lose not one member of his team, especially not Sakura. 

“It’s alright, Kaka-sensei, you don’t have to do anything for me or with me. Anyways, you made it up to me by being there amidst the war and besides it’s not your style to pity anyone in team 7. You have no favorites, right? You love us _All_ equally,” she said casually and lightly as she rolled her eyes. 

“You’re aiming right at this poor, old man’s heart, Sakura,” he sighed, “Don’t call me ‘Sensei’ I think I never had the right to that title. The fifth is your Sensei,” he let out a soft exhale of breath, “I was being serious, Sakura, I really like you now.” 

“Thank you, Kakashi. Hearing you say that means a lot to me, you know I still care about you and your opinion of me, right? And you might not have taught me how to pummel people into walls or destroy things to dirt, or heal wounds and save lives,” she laughed covering her mouth as she said her list of achievements without the help of her, now seemingly hurt former sensei. She slapped his arm playfully and stuck out her tongue, “I’m playing! I equally love you and Tsunade-Sama,” she held a serious face before bursting out in a hearty laugh, she couldn’t help but poke fun at a now hunched over and defeat man. 

“Anything else you would like to add?” He pouted, facing her and showing her a deliberate wince as a hand clutched his vest where his heart was, “get it off your chest now before you make me shed real tears.” 

“Oh, you know I love you!” She smiled and pursed her mouth shut as she realized she said that a little too loudly as they walked through the crowds of civilians. She looked at him apologetically, “you know what I meant. How I meant it,” she recovered nervously. 

Kakashi couldn’t help but feel his covered face heat up a bit. He knew she meant it platonically, but she had caused nearby civilians to gasp at what could be easily mistaken as a declaration of love. He couldn’t shake off the modest amount of warmth in his chest and on a profound place in his stomach. He cleared his throat and chuckled, “I know. Don’t worry, Sakura-Chan. Professing your love to an irresistible older man like myself isn’t something that hasn’t happened to me before.” 

She gasped incredulously, “you are so full of yourself!” she giggled. 

He said carefully, “You know what we are doing is called flirting?” 

“What? No! We are just messing around playfully,” she huffed loudly, a blush adorning her face in embarrassment. 

“Flirting,” he gave a curt nod. 

“We are joking in an innocent way,” she elbowed his arm, not enough to hurt him, but enough to cause it to move. 

He chuckled, “...Sure. So, you have a little crush on your former sensei, it happens, I’m flattered.” 

Sakura only shook her head in amused disbelief and giggled again. She didn’t want to admit out loud how entertaining it was to mess around with him and act like friends with a man who was fourteen years older than her.

She scrunched her eyebrows thoughtfully, “Sorry, I got carried away. Even though we are equals, I shouldn’t be too casual with you.”

“We are allowed to be friends now that we are equals. It’s an earned privilege for those who were students,” he reasoned. 

“I know, I know. But still I must look like a fool to everyone else, like a dumb, giggling girl hitting on her high ranking ex teacher,” she sighed. No matter what she did she would always have to be mindful of what she said, how she acted, and what she wore. She was known by everyone in the village, and if they didn’t know they quickly learned who she was: the only pink haired apprentice of the Fifth Hokage. There was no other pink haired person in the village, she knew because she checked out of curiosity; Kakashi was another widely known person, so there wasn’t much of an option but to keep her distance and act professionally as much as she could. 

Rumors could easily spiral out of control, blowing things out of proportion and skewing reputations. It could reinforce stricter codes of conduct and reflect poorly on the shinobi community. 

Tsunade-Sama and her were lectured once along with Naruto and Kakashi for hours by the council over their poor behaviors. Tsunade getting chewed out by traditionalists early in the morning put her in the sourest of moods, which had the opposite effect they had originally intended. Tsunade still had outbursts, but were becoming diminutively less frequent, which is already asking for a lot, she was trying; kind of. All their behaviors reflected on the village, they needed to paint a mature picture to the other great nations even though the shinobi world was a brutal world in reality. They needed to lead a decent example for the civilians so that the peace could be maintained from within. 

He hummed thoughtfully, “Maybe it wouldn’t be that way if you had a little self control around me,” he held his hands up in teasing surrender as she jumped on her tiptoes to try and slap his head. 

“Maybe if you acted like the adult you’re supposed to be then I wouldn’t be so forthcoming,” She humphed and walked rapidly in front of him placing a distance between them, but his long strides quickly caught up to her. 

“Alright, let me be the adult for once and buy you some lunch, we could have a picnic, just you and I,” He offered taking hold of her elbow for them to come to a stop. They had left the heart of the busy village, and were now an earshot away from the civilians and were given some decent privacy from the eyes of bustling shoppers. 

She narrowed her eyes and smiled thinly, “You mean you’ll buy everything I crave for for this picnic?” 

“My treat, for my favorite love stricken-” he laughed when she glared fiery daggers at him, “you want a wad of money to buy your treats or do you want me to follow you around like a wounded puppy who’s about to go broke?” 

She blinked prettily at him and in and innocent voice said, “Where’s the fun if I don’t make you suffer?” 

Kakashi realized they should have kept their distance all along. He should have remained reserved and kept his mouth shut, but it was a little too late for him; because he had crossed the line with her. 

He really wanted to, but he didn’t have any regrets.


	2. The Damsel in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning. Cherished little moments.

A moment spent together, even for a few hours had become the highlight of his day. He normally had the free privilege of paying her a visit when he came down with a bothersome and persistent sickness, or an injury. But, now he was visiting her with more frequency. It was out of character, how he waited patiently to casually stumble across her path. It specifically had to be her whom he wanted to wait for if only to hear her voice and listen to her rant about an exhausting day at work. 

The tension she carried on her shoulders after he would purposely bump into her made him want to do whatever he could to lift up her mood. Some little things that would be considered friendly, Sakura seemed to appreciate his thoughtfulness. He had known she wasn’t the type to want big gestures, so he offered to take her out to a much healthier place for lunch or buy her dessert. He made sure to say there was some sort of discount on said day otherwise it would be unusual since he never offered to pay, in general, the full price for anyone. Ever. Sometimes he dropped by, after he realized she hadn't gone home in the late afternoon but late at night. He knocked and when she opened the door in an unusual slouch and weary eyes, he unhurriedly pulled out a prepaid membership card for the Konoha Beauty Spa, it’s services open 24/7. “I thought you deserve this. It’s a gift.” He left feeling accomplished after another day of lounging around. 

Kakashi hoped he looked like he was easing into her life. He crossed his fingers. 

He wasn’t exactly a source of excitement unless you were a fan. In reality, he wasn’t up to par with the hype the rumors were painting him out to be, those notions of his coolness were dismissed once admirers stuck around for a couple of expectant minutes; looking at him like some exotic zoo animal. All in all, it was none other than their ill fostered percipience of his image that was to blame. 

That wasn’t the case with her. To his pleasant surprise, each time he expected the same annoyed playful line such as, “you again?” or something along those lines he would be greeted with a fast smile and lit emerald eyes. She always smiled, a little too fast, or maybe it was his imagination suspecting mischief.

He enjoyed being around her, he knew this much especially when she easily expressed wanting him around. It wasn’t always verbal, but when it was time for him to leave, she’d say something like, “oh, already?” Her face perfectly content and understanding, but there was a clear pout in her voice.

It made him bite the inside of his lower lip to steady down a smile. His eye betrayed him, they both knew. He didn’t want to leave. 

So maybe he had a little crush on his once-upon-a-time-former-student. He shook his head. Who wouldn’t? 

Sakura was a flirt, he realized as he mused in his amusement.

He sighed happily getting up to leave and closing the front door behind him. 

Because he was, too. 

Was it wrong to enjoy the signs she was giving him? He felt foolish and ridiculous to a small extent due to the gap between their ages and complicated history. However, all he could hope for as he avoided bumping into the sea of people was, _ I don’t want this to end, whatever this is that’s happening between us. _

* * *

One day, everyone received an overly decorated invitation from the Yamanaka girl to head to the frequented bar attended by shinobis. He thought he’d been invited to a formal party at first, but shrugged off the weird and expensive looking card. He wasn’t going to question why someone would go to such lengths to distribute invitations when it was only the bar. Kakashi was going to anyway because it made his head tilt and eyes narrow, perhaps she was bored? Or maybe she hit her head somehow and made her decision while she was being treated in the hospital?

Anyhow, when the day came, he traveled to the location. His feet were unhurried as the sun was nowhere to be seen and the streets had emptied. The locals tucked inside their homes. 

He heard from Asuma when he sat down in front of him how his former, still very social, student had missed celebrating her birthday seeming as how she was away on a week long mission and wanted to make up for it. 

The usual gang of his generation sat and chatted away about the newest gossip and general bits of information about everyone’s well being. The tempo of the drinks was nice, no one around the table was outpacing anyone in an out-drinking challenge, the music wasn’t blaring their ears off. Perhaps it was age that was smoothing things down. He preferred it that way. 

His eye skimmed lazily among the bodies in his immediate scope of view. Groups of two and threes and more were scattered in the vicinity. Some were standing, speaking with exaggerated hand movements while the dance floor was predominantly composed of women dancing in an assortment of bold colors. A particular person caught his attention with high interest. Her red sleeveless shirt with the white zipper was gone, along with her headband, and her pink medical skirt. 

He was taken aback with intrigue. He’d seen her in her fitted black tank top before and her black leggings were inches above her knees like always. Nothing was new, yet she managed to look as accentuated as the women around her wearing skimpy outfits of varying lengths. 

She brushed a lock of pink hair and tucked it behind her ear. She decided to grow it out again and now it reached below her shoulders. Her green eyes flickered in an instant and captured his. 

He straightened his back ever so lightly, attentive and surprised how she managed to spot him when he was casually taking in her appearance. Maybe she’d arrived much earlier than him? He wasn’t late for once so he would know. Was she hoping he’d come? Did she keep her eyes peeled open for him? 

She bit her lower lip and smiled shyly at him. 

Kakashi bit down on nothing, teeth knocked against teeth. His being vibrated in full alertness, excited yet constricted feelings inside his chest and stomach left a tingling spreading of dominos falling over each other. Like landing on a bed of white dandelions or being swept into the air by an invisible giant claw.

Caution that came with danger wasn’t what he was experiencing, it was a different state of wakefulness. One that ignited him. 

A gloved hand was wrapped around a damp glass beer, he attempted to wave with it but instead shot up two fingers without letting go of his drink. He smiled sheepishly at himself, he felt so new to the feelings that were surfacing his lightly, flushed, covered face. 

For hours they snuck small smiles to each other while each was surrounded by their respective friends. In the entirety of his time in the bar a dimple was permanently becoming tired from his half formed smile, the muscle begged and quivered for a moment to relax. He was sitting at the end of the circular cushioned seat that was offering more than enough space for him and his lifelong buddies. Even though his face was covered he didn’t want his friends to pick up on his delighted mood. His upturned smile, the dimple he could clearly feel cemented on his face was exposed to the side where he could get out of his seat, out of view from his friends view and directed to the one responsible for it. 

It was like they were having a private conversation, about what? He didn’t know. Kakashi only knew that every second of it passing by was lifting up his spirit. At first he tried to keep himself from even taking a swift glance at her, but he immediately failed. He swallowed nervously when he promised to look once more and then he would turn his attention to whatever conversation his friends were talking incessantly about for the rest of the night until it was time to take his leave. 

She was looking down, maybe examining something, without moving her head down or turning her body away before snapping her sea green eyes on him and giving him a small flirtatious smile. 

Kakashi knew with full certainty that if they were strangers he’d decipher it as an obvious invitation for sex. 

He wasn’t even drunk. He was far from it. The glass he was holding was now warm, a small pool of water was beneath it. His clothed palm was damp. 

Sakura was rousing him, and not sexually. This wasn’t the routine prey and predator kind of game. 

His ego was successfully piqued, ballooning warmly at the secretive compliments from her bright emerald eyes. 

When a boisterous Gai slapped his back with too much force and questioned his lack of drinking he muttered, “piss off.” Everyone around the table was partially shocked at the momentary remainder of his adolescent self. They all recognized his response and connected it to his past, his once unbearable self. The only difference was that the man sitting there before them, in their company, was not seething in silent rage, he was reposeful. 

Gai was grinning broadly unaffected by the reply, “The power of youth never left this one.” 

Kakashi grew tired of splitting his attention into two when all he wanted was to engage in the wordless conversation he was having across the bar. He was immediately ecstatic and saved when he caught Sakura motioning him to “come” and exited the bar. 

And, of course, he was going to follow.

* * *

Stepping outside into the desolate night where the air was clear and it was quiet. Buzzing and the high pitched chirping of insects could be heard beyond the trees, congregating deeper into the groves of tall trees and bushes. 

His eye immediately spotted Sakura whose eyes had been fixated on the exit door, waiting patiently for him with the same happy and flirty expression. 

A chuckle traveled out of his mouth, “Are you drunk, Sakura-Chan? Because I’m not just anyone you can take home.” 

She blinked sweetly up at him, “I was too busy with you that I didn’t have a sip of alcohol...and I bet I could. If I wanted to.” She raised a nonchalant shoulder. 

“Ah, so you were flirting with me,” he chuckled smoothly again. The sound mixing well into the ambient nighttime. 

“You were, too,” she took a step forward leaning her weight into her step and tip toeing, but even then she barely reached up above his chin. She normally reached him up to his collar bone. The differences in stature were cute. “Besides I came to take you home. You don’t want strange women to assault you, right?” 

He gave a flimsy laugh. The thought of Sakura taking him home just to make sure he was safe was truly amusing, “By any chance, you wouldn’t be referring to yourself, Sakura?”

A giggle escaped him knowing he shouldn’t tease her when she was clearly in a good mood, but he was confident Sakura wouldn’t be deterred from it if she was enjoying herself like he was. 

“Fine, then take your chances,” she stuck out a the tip of her wet tongue and playfully began taking her leave. He grabbed her by the elbow and slid his hand carefully down her arm until it closed around her wrist.***

“Take me home then,” he murmured. 

“That’s more like it,” she said quietly, freeing her wrist and turning to the direction to his place, but not before holding his hand. 

Okay. Hand holding. They were holding hands. Like a couple. No, wait. _She_ was holding his hand. He feigned not having a blush of embarrassment by touching the hem of his mask, tracing his fingers along the edge of the material across his face, feeling his heated face rise against his fingertips. 

Sakura leaned into his arm and planted her closed mouth into the sleeve, lips pressing into covered skin, “Why is your hand getting sweaty? Haven’t had your hand held before?” she asked interestingly tilting her head while her mouth was still in contact with his arm and her eyes enrapturing into his face. 

All he could do was wiggle his stupid hand out of hers and he shoved them deep into his pockets. 

His mind was shaking with thoughts, no, more like internal screaming. How could he possibly form a coherent thought with these feelings. He didn’t think he’d have so many...all of which seem to be bombarding him. The thoughts came speeding at him like a high, brutal wave and crashing, falling innocently in tranquil, noiseless waves. Kakashi didn’t understand it, couldn’t put it into words. He disliked that aspect of being a human being, the frustrating confusion that was unnecessarily illogical. It was some Gods’ cruel joke to sprinkle illogical ruses before turning a blind eye and leaving them all to their wicked devices and self-ruling. He turned his head away knowing it was too late to come out with a leveled explanation. 

“I’m not that type of person,” of course he wasn’t. When was the last time anyone held his hand? Like a million years ago when he was five? 

Sakura only maintained that same shy smile she gave him exclusively in the bar, “We are not until we are.” 

For the remainder to his walk home they stayed in comfortable silence, his mind returned to its original clear state. _ We are not until we are. _ He replayed the small sentence liking the particular line. It held wisdom. 

“Now where did this confidence come from?” his asked out loud more to himself than to Sakura. 

Sakura remained cool and collected. The pleasant look on her face was serene, never leaving her as if she’s never been touched by sorrow and fear. 

“I can’t be shy forever...I gotta live, I want to live my life,” she gave a terse nod and throwing a determined fist in the air. In the darkness her eyes shone thanks to the moonlight reflecting her fiery determination. She beamed when the light was absent around them and despite the fact that she wasn’t raising her voice her declaration rang louder than the quintessential loud chirping coming from the nearby crickets. 

Her words weren’t profound but it briefly conjured memories of his childhood when he was forced to become much more disciplined in his studies in order to navigate the adult world as independently as he could. He knew then as a child that in order to succeed one has to gain many skills, his intelligence has always been praised and the confidence nurtured from it was a push to facilitate the sudden transition he needed to face alone. 

Back then he knew he’d never regain the happiness he felt securely in his heart, the warmth in his heart that left him after his father passed. After the fall of Team Minato, Kakashi settled in being okay. He just wanted to be okay. Kakashi refused naming his past team “Team Kakashi” for fear of jinxing the same fate on his present team. It was bound to bring bad luck if he named both teams after him, wouldn’t it? Or maybe it was him who was cursed with bad luck. 

Kakashi glared irritated and brushed away the trip down to his memory lane. The thought of Sakura being the only one from Team Kakashi to have been spared a painful childhood could have been enough to make him bitter because it wasn’t right or fair to have children starved of love, but that is life. Life was unfair and wrong until it wasn’t. 

One had to find ways to stay sane and tolerate existence. He learned begrudgingly that dreams and plans could go in a different direction when you least expect it, in an instant. Reality wasn’t perfect, no, it was often hurtful...hopeful if you tried your best to expect positive things as you move forward. He silently thanked the universe for at least showing kindness early on in at least one of his student’s childhood. After all, it was better than nothing. 

Naruto and Sasuke may not have realized it then, and now, but when Kakashi read Sakura’s genin file report containing an array of her performances he understood the Third’s goal of making Sakura’s principal role of being a balancing force in team 7. She evened out the other two knuckleheads because she came from a normal upbringing. She represented what Naruto and Sasuke didn’t have. 

It irritated Kakashi how illogical it had been for Sasuke to care enough to point out Sakura’s naiveness several times in their past encounters. As if he’d been expecting her to take responsibility for the Uchiha Massacre and pooling her along with the entire village into his malformed blame. Kakashi had taken it upon himself, promising Sakura that her conventional upbringing was not something to be guilty about, it wasn’t a bad thing, no, not at all.

He’d been there to pick up the tears cascading her face and drowning out her broken sobs with a bear hug. He assured the pink haired kunoichi that it was only due to Sasuke’s unfair misfortunes that were blinding him from seeing the good residing in people. 

He has never reprimanded Sakura for saying things that might come off as brutally honest or insensitive against her teammates. Not that she was often mean, on the contrary, she had matured because of the construed sisterly and motherly role. And it was, and still is, mostly verbal when she did finally blow off the lid to her dangerous temper. She scolded the boys over things they needed to hear, mostly about basic etiquette.

Kakashi could not bring himself to see Sakura in a negative view, not even when she had said certain ignorant things and punched Naruto one too many times in her genin days and on. Some people, upon meeting them for the first time have gotten in Kakashi’s bad side, and stayed there. He smiled to himself as he reminisced. He was actually glad she was the one who handled the blue eyed hyperactive kid otherwise he’d get ticked off enough to give him endless busywork unrelated to a shinobi’s future. And if pushed to his limit which he was excruciatingly close to, he wouldn’t have hesitated to act coldly enough, regardless if it was towards little genin punks. He seriously considered expelling Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi was not one to babysit nor to tolerate others, but lucky them, if they only knew... they grew on him. Guess, his heart was soft in some places. 

It wasn’t anyone's job to sympathize or empathize in their line or work. Sure, doing one or both could make the world a better place, but it wasn’t mandatory. No one owes anyone anything. Maybe at birth if one came from a wealthy family, but money, too, had its limits. Sheer power derived from hard earned techniques, in itself, wasn’t everything when society’s politics came into play. Limitations followed everything and everyone. 

Amid the ocean of his thoughts and memories, a surprised look appeared on his face once they came to a halt outside his door. 

He turned to her and creased his visible eye, “I suppose I have you to thank for safeguarding my return. How could I ever repay your act of kindness?” He rolled his eye. 

“Well, it was hard work you’re a target wanted by too many,” she paused, “and since you’re old and grey…” She closed her mouth, laughter meeting her glinting eyes. 

Kakashi maintained his unimpressed eye on her and sighed, “for a second I thought you liked me.”

“I do! I was teasing, jeez. I’ll have you know that I think of you as a distinctly..._ virile _ man,” she said quietly facing him. A tint of pink colored her cheeks. “And if I remember correctly,” she said with great care in her words, “If I’m not mistaken, it’s customary to give a goodbye kiss.” This went against the belief Sakura tried to uphold about maintaining appearances and professionalism. But, the old council members had to know they were asking for too much, they had to know well by now that shinobi cannot be programmed to their complete will. She was human and she had rights!

Sakura’s heart skipped beats. She had to let him know of her feelings once and for all. To get it out of the way, out in the open. A shift that needed to be brought to his attention because she deserved a flat out rejection. It wasn’t in her too keep hiding how she felt even if it was merely a crush. It wasn’t in her nature to bottle herself shut and discard the key, rejection was something she was ready to accept. Preparing herself for it beforehand, for many long months to be exact, relieved her anxiety, she would move on without making the same mistake as she had done with Sasuke. 

It was downright silly when her smitten heart landed on the second crush of her life. No one knew or could ever suspect the change in her heart. Born were the feelings unbeknown to the world. She kept inside protectively hidden. A likeness so normal to her and so odd, made it incredibly hard to face the fear that would befall her if she were to confide in her best friend and rival or to Tsunade-Sama, the lack of support and disapproval would bring her shame if they were to say it was absurd or laugh about it. Her passionate feelings were no laughing matter! She took herself seriously in the emotional department. 

Her deep affections were a driving force. It was dumb, but she had no control of them in the end. Because, love was inescapable to her as air. It was something she’s never experienced first hand, but one couldn’t turn away from that in which they longed. She was young still, Sakura realized she was bound to face a lot of rejection. She reasoned rejection was a small price to pay until she found someone on this planet for her. Sakura refused to believe one couldn’t have it all, it was a lie! It had to be. Why was everyone so pessimistic? They won the war! They faced unthinkable enemies and came out victorious, so what gives? She could be a powerful kunoichi capable of separating her emotions to the best of her abilities for the sake of a successful mission and love profusely in a relationship. C’mon it wasn’t that hard people! Live a little! 

Ninja were wimps, she concluded...Except her. 

She wouldn’t be Haruno Sakura is she didn’t give her love away like candy. Her love could be limitless, but now she was careful. She knew better. She was stronger than before <strike>(Sasuke)</strike>.

With bravery and hope, Sakura believed in love and closeness. 

Kakashi was nothing like her first crush, there were one or two similarities, but she was confident he would gently let her down and reassure her that their friendship will always be intact if he were to dismiss any idea of a relationship with her. Her faith in Kakashi’s character was like a stubborn anchor. Sakura knew Kakashi was aware of her kind and forgiving traits when her emotions were on the line. Sakura tensed waiting, absolutely positive Kakashi was a better man than Sasuke. An upgrade for sure. Kakashi could be definite for her. 

* * *

Kakashi’s feet were frozen in place, a hand was outstretched to his doorknob. He thought he choked on nothing but air, his words were cut off in Sakura’s astounding frankness. 

His tongue brushed the roof of his mouth, digging and swallowing a dry gulp. 

Sakura, whose brisk heart did panicked jumps during the silence between them wanted to dig inside her own chest to squeeze at her heart to make sure she didn’t just die. Her optimistic self-assured maturity crumbled around her. She leapt up from roof to roof like a coward cursing “oh, shit!” as a short giggle escaped her. But she did not take off before grabbing Kakashi’s arms, turning him to face her and pushing him against his door. She raised her right hand and slapped it flat against his door right next to his face. Sakura glared at him in an attempt to gather up some courage. A pout trembled with excitement. She moved her second hand holding his arm to grab onto his vest and tiptoed up to press her lips fully on his, “Goodnight, you old man, I like you! Okay?!” 

Kakashi’s senses were perplexed, his body stopped functioning like some sort of fragile machine that's been hit too hard. 

Beneath his skin feelings churned while the hairs on his arm stood pointedly. He felt light on his feet, perspiration increasing at the bottom of his feet, his footwear becoming damp along with his back, and chest. His underarms pooled, he inhaled and attempted to relax. He concentrated a spike of his chakra to undo the barrier around his house to prevent ninja from waltzing in uninvited. There was no way in hell he was going to even try to regain his composure by taking out the spare key safely tucked somewhere in the many compartments on his vest. He was not going to fumbled stupidly and stab the keyhole like a maniac. 

No, he flung the front door wide open and slammed it shut, If he was going to break apart by the autonomy of these feelings erupting inside him like a volcano it was going to be inside four walls where he could peacefully have a mild panic attack. 

The flurry of sensations, the immensity weighting tons and zero all together made him make strange excited sounds stuck in his esophagus. He held the sides of his face and closed his one eye. It was all he could do from preventing himself from jumping up like a twelve year old Sakura. What in the ever living fuck?

Holy fucking shit! Did Sakura fucking Haruno just make a move on HIM??! 

ON HIM?!?!!? 

Two words: **Hells Yeah! **

He threw a fist down on an imaginary table. He was feeeling good! Why the hell was he feeling good? It was just Sakura Fucking Haruno! Who is fourteen years younger than him! Who he once taught how to walk on water and trees. Wait, no, he only explained the lesson. He didn’t teach jack shit! because she did all the work with her natural chakra control. 

He pressed his white knuckles to his closed mouth. Anyway...

He’s still got it!

Okay, he needed to tone down his cockiness. He was Kakashi Fucking Hatake. He was unfazed at all times, a kiss wasn’t going to change that. Did Sakura forget who he was?!?!!?

Kakashi cleared his throat, coughed once loudly. He needed to maintain his cool, **Yo. **

He took a shower. Danced a little, he might have used his shampoo bottle to sing some stupid song he didn’t even like, but remembered the lyrics to. Got dressed and flung his heavy, “old” vessel onto his bed. And exhaled tiredly, his essence still experiencing an incredulous frenzy of sheer disbelief. His dimples never got to relax. 

Kakashi Hatake fell asleep with a happy expression etched on his hidden face. He dreamt of revenge.

* * *

Oh, no, no. He was going to get payback. No one got him flustered like some preteen girl and got away with it! 

When he came to, it was early in the morning, birds sang on cue and for once he was painfully close to aiming a kunai at their mocking shrills. 

Sakura, sakura, sakura. Oooh, was she in trouble! Playing a dangerous game, toying with him...

She almost gave him a heart attack!

She wasn’t his favorite anymore. No. She was a little shit. She could have given him time to (mentally) prepare himself. 

Recalling her boldness made him glare an angry blush at his wall. He hopped down the stairs to make himself a light breakfast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first chapter was smut on top of smut because what else does one think about while they are going at it? Basically Kakashi is just drawing out a bunch of sexual memories of him and Sakura that's only amplifying his dominant side. 
> 
> For this chapter, if ya haven't seen it yet I recommend Tres Metros Sobre El Cielo or Three Steps Above Heaven its free on YouTube. That's were I got the inspiration of writing Kakashi stopping Sakura from leaving him by holding her arm*** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCwEDyKqaCE it starts at [[41:19]] Its not exact but I wanted to show you more or less the atmosphere that was taking place. 
> 
> I also included Shota Aizawa's "Illogical ruse" line, too. Because I have a thing for sensei's. (yes, I'm now obsessed over BNHA, Who is with me?!!?? I'm reading the manga <3 I never read manga! not even Naruto). 
> 
> Also Sakura calls Kakashi Virile..."(of a man) having strength, energy, and a strong sex drive." I think that sums him up, don't cha think?  
Sorry this chapter is short. I get tired easily. 
> 
> For those who think or are going to say Kakashi is out of character, sorry! I mean, is it really hard to imagine him acting that way when the idiot goes gaga over his pervy little Icha Icha books??? 
> 
> Sooo...BNHA KakaSaku Same Age transferred students in class 1A AU??? Anyone??  
Kakashi is still a bad boy okay? not in the naughty-naughty way, but in the "hey i could be 80 years old looking youthful as hell and still be the hottest and coolest piece of shit walking on this Earth."


	3. Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's peace and there's trouble among three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting as I go :)

Sakura couldn’t, not for the life of her keep a straight and composed face as if nothing had happened last night. She wore a broad sheepish smile, like a badge slapped on her face.

It was 6 or so in the morning. The sky was dark and cloudy and the air was cool enough to make her wish of catching more hours of sleep until the sun warmed up the village and the eruptions of distant, but soothing, chatter outside her apartment walls eased her slowly into another day.

Her day did not start the way she hoped it would. Her surroundings were silenced and dormant. Sakura rubbed her arms to erase the chill making the thinnest and lightest hairs of pink to lay flat on her skin. Her gloves certainly aided in the task. She crossed her arms and grabbed at her shoulders, breathed in the air that felt cold inside her nose.

“I kissed him,” she gave a breathless giggle. A black gloved hand found it way to her forehead, she sighed and shook her head before brushing her bangs and curling them behind her ears.

What will today be like? She wondered.

Her instinct of avoiding the only silver haired copy nin seemed like an idea, but she wasn’t going to do that. If she went ahead and acted shyly or cowardly it was going to make her seem inexperienced. She was, but no one needed to see it. As Sakura strode away towards the recognizable white building, she nodded and huffed.

_ I’m not running away! I’ll get my feelings across again if I have to._

Automatic doors slid open to greet her and she was routinely acknowledged by the front desk personnel. She smiled and nodded. She took a quick look into the open waiting room and was pleased to find it empty. This left her to check up on the patients recovering on the upper floors and afterwards to work on several time consuming and tedious research.

* * *

And before she knew it her shift ended. Her patients were recuperating slowly. The rather uneventful day was boring, but she was grateful. Sakura would rather take years of boring than days of unrelenting loss and chaos. 

Today she decided to bid her goodbyes for the day to Shizune and Tsunade, both were in the office drinking and chatting happily.

“Wish everyday was like this 'til I retire,” Tsunade boasted gleefully waving a full cup of sake in the air, not a single drop fell.

Both Shizune and Sakura stared at the alcoholic liquid dancing around the cup, filled to the brim with wide eyes and impressed expressions.

“Want to join us Sakura?” Shizune smiled politely, but gave a sisterly grin. The spark in her black eyes challenging her to a drink-off.

“I’m in! Let’s bet on it!” The blonde poured a second cup, brought her head back and dropped the drink into her wide mouth. Then she took the bottle and took enormous gulps, when she settled the glass container down she glared at the two younger women with a mischievous smirk.

“Show off,” muttered Sakura in fear.

“Lady Tsunade, wouldn’t it be better for you to win bets if you used a disguise and challenged men?” said the short haired woman. Sakura was confident when she drank, she could easily drink more than her peers and older adults, but Tsunade-Sama was on a whole new level. She wasn’t going to accept when she knew she was going to not only lose but wake up with a sickening hangover. _Not today Satan, not today. _

Shizune smiled innocently at the blonde. Hoping to prevent herself from entering a game she knew she was predestined to be destroyed. _Oh, Kami. Help me. _

In a matter of seconds smoke engulfed the room making it difficult to see, but when it cleared away. They saw a meek twenty some year old replacing the built and hot tempered blonde.

“Good idea, brat!” Tsunade’s voice was still intact, but it did not match the reserved and fragile looking woman facing them.

“You won’t fool anyone like that! This won’t work if you don’t play the part. At least change your voice!” Shizune face palmed and groaned in disbelief. She might have been saved, but now she had to follow her master around to make sure her shenanigans didn’t get her in (more) debt.

Sakura was just looking at the scene before her. Amused and embarrassed at Tsunade’s childish antics. She tried shoving her knuckles into her small mouth and biting the back of her hand but guffawed anyway at the miserable look and the heavy slump of shoulders from a defeated Shizune.

The black haired kunoichi brought a common hand sign in front of her chest and transformed into a serious business woman. Glasses where fixed on the high slope of her nose and a high wild pony tail with long side bangs adorned her new identity. She looked like she was going to play the manager part or Tsunade’s bossy guardian.

“You too, Sakura! Hurry up! My money is waiting!” The shy girl ordered. If it wasn’t Tsunade, she would have laughed in her face.

“Isn't Shizune enough?” She whined, “Do I have to?” she stomped her foot. It was no use, but she had to try, “I don’t wanna!” she groaned.

“If I’m going you’re going!” Shizune crossed her arms and smiled. The timid girl that was her master glared and growled. It was adorable.

“Pffftt!!!” Sakura and Shizune went in unison. The pink haired bent forward clutching her stomach while the dark haired one turned away and held her plain glasses in place.

“I’ll beat the shit out of you!!!” Tsunade roared. She jumped into a fighting stance, but her long conservative skirt made her sway awkwardly to the sides.

Sakura and Shizune roared mockingly in laughter. The potential and guaranteed danger was long forgotten. They needed to get it out of their system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade calls everyone "brat"


	4. Money Moves The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making that easy bread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age doesn't stop the fun. M'kay.

Two sets of eyes waited patiently.

Sakura panicked and threw her hand up, “Fine!”

She thought about her disguise first, but couldn’t come up with anything. “I can’t think if you’re staring at me!”

“You’re a ninja. A medic! You’re supposed to work well under pressure!” Tsunade pointed a finger at her.

“But I’m pressured off the clock! So it’s okay!” Sakura argued her face rising in color. Her embarrassment did not quell her self-consciousness.

Shizune broke into action to calm and dissuade the two equally fast tempered women from acting on their overpowering emotions.

“Let’s drink while Sakura gets ready. She’ll be quick if we leave her alone.” Shizune picked up another bottle of sake and presented it in front of the blonde, whose eyes and smile instantly lit up. Sometimes it worried Shizune at how easily it was to distract her master. She hoped none of her enemies found out about her weakness.

* * *

Sakura streadied her breathing, she was glad things didn’t head another direction. When her embarrassment, anger, and panic subsided she walked around her masters desk and concentrated.

Brown hair was common and didn’t stand out. Shizune's hair was already black. Sakura decided for some variation.  
She decided she was going to blend in and watch from a safe and comfortable distance if Tsunade lost for whatever reason. It wasn’t unknown for her and Shizune how the blonde compulsively engaged in other challenges.

Her brow and her lip twitched in irritation. It was annoying how fast her master was willingly to participate in ways for her to lose more money. How can such a high figure of power have so much debt!

It annoyed Sakura whenever ever Tsunade-Sama lost against anyone. She admired. Adored. Obviously respected and held the giant, muscular and beautiful woman on a high pedestal.

Sakura wanted to switch things up a bit. She decided this time, for this ploy, she was going to be a man.

Tsunade was a weak looking young girl and Shizune took the appearance of an older strict woman. So, Sakura should be a man, but with what kind of occupation?

She already decided she was going to have brown hair.

The light bulb in her head turned on.

She could be the photographer from her genin days. Sakura’s bottom lip overlapped her upper one. Sukea, wasn’t it? What happened to him?

She only saw him once as he passed through the village and never again did he stop again for a visit. The man was attractive, Sakura remembered that much. Her twelve year old self couldn’t take her eyes off of him. He was pretty cool and kind. His voice was pretty smooth, too.

Someone like him, whose personality was so approachable, was surely to be happily married with a handful of kids.

Sakura smiled. Good for him and lucky was the woman who took his name.

She gave a determined and decisive nod, and with a puff of smoke turned into the man derived from a single memory from so many years ago. No one was bound to remember him, Sakura was sure taking his identity for a few hours, or the rest of the day, wasn’t going to harm anyone.

Sakura twirled and clapped her hands together gaining the attention of two women.

“Good. Let’s go!” Tsunade beamed and simultaneously cracked her knuckles.

* * *

The trio made their way into different establishments and stretched outwards while leaving a trail of losers and gaining fast cash.

“Now I know what to do when I’m in a pinch,” Sakura said in awe as Shizune neatly folded the money against the edge of a table to get rid of wrinkles before taking a rubber band to keep the paper bills flat and organized.

Sakura nodded at Shizune who was busy organizing the blocks of money into a silver suitcase.

I’m so doing this when I need the extra cash. It’s so easy! Too easy…A pang of guilt came and disappeared. It’s not like she was going to start ripping people off on effortless wagers everyday. Only once in a while she determined.

Tsunade on the other hand was having the time of her life. Sakura wanted to scold the woman for not hesitating and not feeling bad. It was impressive, however, how her master put her skills to use and kept the act until the end.

Sakura had to take two glances to remind herself and make sure the shy woman was Tsunade-Sama in disguise.

* * *

While she waited until the duration of whatever Tsunade-Sama was participating in, Sakura entertained herself with the camera strapped around her neck. It wasn’t functioning like a camera should. The device only withheld the outer appearance of a camera. Sakura was kinda disappointed in the flaw of the clone technique. If she wanted an actual functioning camera she would have to understand the mechanism inside and out. But even then, it wasn’t worth it because the technique was only temporary and shots taken with the device wouldn’t be able to be transferred to another device for safekeeping or be reproduced, only stored.

Sakura felt slightly nervous when they headed to the bar preferred by her friends and acquaintances.

Would anyone recognize Sukea? Tsunade or Shizune? It’s not like it was a secret that Tsunade-Sama had a terrible tally of her losses about the size of an actual mountain, her drinking was a worldwide fact as far as Sakura was concerned.

When they entered Sakura decided to sit at a round table located in the far corner where she could keep an easy eye out for Tsunade and Shizune. When she sat, her uneasiness disappeared. Sakura leaned back and waited with a bored and attractive expression on her face.

Sakura hoped Tsunade would tire soon so they could hang out and eat and drink without disguises like they agreed to a few taverns back.

She waited and waited, fingers tapping one after another against the table. Sakura wanted to go home and stop pretending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade is an old brat herself. She has huge badass muscles 💪


	5. Catching Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi lives in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Kakashi Hatake. 
> 
> With Sakura Haruno. 
> 
> Yeet me.

Kakashi wasn’t one to make a big deal out of trivial little things like a full kiss on the mouth. Especially if it was an indirect kiss because of the mask glued to his skin. He couldn’t drill the insignificance of the act when he could feel his exposed ears visibly turn red without needing to see his reflection anywhere. The silver man sighed loudly in frustration. Good thing he was on the old training grounds away from people otherwise his mouth would stumble to cover the reaction he involuntarily wanted to have.

He spent the better part of his morning and afternoon contemplating whether to find Sakura and confront her for catching him off guard.

_...for catching feelings…_

However, he wasn’t sure what to make out of it. He was left facing a wall and when he turned his feet to another direction another wall presented himself.

Of all people to cause the color to rush to his face. Excitement. Confusion. And above all else he was upset.

How was he supposed to handle this? No one gave him a manual to deal with sort of thing.  
He supposed he should treat the whole thing as a breach between teacher and student.

But...she wasn’t his student. Not anymore.

Kakashi lifted up his headband to collect the bangs that were almost reaching a little below thin eyebrows. He exposed the other half of his hidden and closed eye, which he decided to keep shut. It was uncomfortable even after all this time, after so many years...

The sharingan never stopped draining his chakra levels. A few seconds of use even to blink caused an imminent headache and fatigue. To his odd surprise his hair was soft and healthy. Though there was no reason for it to be otherwise it always made the older man pause. There shouldn't be much softness coming from him, or any shinobi. His body was hardened from years of strenuous physical training, his hands were the most calloused. A rough thumb brushed up sweat gathering below his brow. He cursed the wind for not picking up to freshen the small heat gathering in different areas of his body. Kakashi gruffed tiredly. An image of him was created. He was someone who was exalted left and right around the world never, not once, did he become flustered, not even as he faced the most violent enemies. He always managed, somehow, to equally mirror his opponents murderous aura or appear completely unperturbed. Even when a cold and sharp chill ran fiercely up and down his back, even when all his instincts yelled at him to run he stayed right where he was, facing dead on, glaring the most lethal and remorseless stare he could summon at his enemy. He would fight until the very end.

Luck was always on his side. He had one too many near death experiences it was funny, but the evidence was enough for him to take the free pass to jump savagely into fights like the dumbass he actually was. Death didn’t seem to want anything to do with him. Kakashi learned this since he was an angry preteen in Anbu ready to kick shit and cut cleanly into people like the tofu for his miso soup. No matter what Death always spared him, maybe Death-Sama liked him or respected him? because Death pushed him onwards to the living side. So, Kakashi pounced right in and figured he would never die.

And. He. never. did. Kakashi. The Tiny Prodigy. The killer-friend. The Cold Hearted Bastard. The CopyCat Ninja of over a Thousand jutsu. Never died. Kakashi Hatake got the last laugh and a hefty fucking paycheck. How about that?

Sometimes his pride and arrogance resurfaced as abrupt as a bouncing ball causing his body to grow rigid and his feet to become planted on the ground. Victory could be attained in a fight as well as running away for survival. But the latter, though smart when your foe was superior than you and possessed several elements or knew one to many powerful techniques, was unacceptable to the silver copycat killer. The almighty Death-Sama was on his side for a reason: To Win!

To win was his purpose. Returning to the village ready to present anything but mediocre results was top priority as a ninja of the leaf.

Regardless of right and wrong, succeeding each and every mission that was dropped on his lap was deeply rooted into him. As former Anbu, he was allowed to eliminate his target(s) if he deemed it necessary. More often he did when the target was a handful, but most often than not he did so away from his teammates not wanting them to witness how cold their captain was capable of being. Kakashi only felt comfortable enough to show that gruesome side of him around other Anbu shinobi.

He obeyed, followed the best course of action to minimize the death toll to zero among his teammates. It was unrealistic, he knew, to expect everyone to return home alive, but Kakashi didn’t sleep. He was unable to and has come to terms with the absence of sleep. The never fading weight pushing down on his shoulders. He stayed awake on his bed, eyes closed, body relaxed, constantly working his mind on multiple strategies. Like the real nerd he was. Perfectionism never far behind.

The prodigy would mull over his assigned teammates information. How long have they been on active duty? What techniques did they resort to use first once the battle began? Were they capable of healing basic injuries? Was their stamina top-notch?

He even wondered about other small yet important factors: Did his teammates rest and sleep well? Have they eaten? Their stomachs shouldn’t be too empty or full.

Shinobi profiles weren’t entirely helpful when all he had to go one was half a page if it was Anbu and if he was lucky; information about said individual(s) wasn’t always recorded or even given when requested. Anbu Captains were overconfident little assholes who only bother themselves to send a sentence, or a word back just to get a kick out of the receiver. Anbu, sometimes served as backup in high ranking missions, but they scouted and ran off ahead of everybody else being all inconspicuous and shit. All Non-Anbu operatives had up to a few pages from their teachers as well as other temporary instructors detailing personalities, habits, weaknesses, and similar other bits of information for future reference. Profiles done correctly could uncover emotional and mental discrepancies from escaping the village.

Kakashi has never troubled himself to add women or relationships to the equation of his career. So when Sakura remained like gum in his memory, sparking delighted feelings, it made him go stiff. A silent ball of rage wanted to possess everything he’s ever been. He was a lone wolf. He, too, was made of habits and preferences. He was a loyal dog who protected his pack. He belonged to the village who in turn granted him certain levels of freedoms as a commander.

_Sakura._  
Sakura.

The girl who has never been anything but an adorable studious girl with sharp intelligence and a highly inquisitive nature to all things concerning the alleviation of physical pain. At what point? Where? When exactly did he begin to see her differently?

Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno was attractive, beautiful even, anyone could see that. Though her success and her rare hair color wasn’t exactly all men’s cup of tea.

_Cowards. Feeble, weak minded men. It was their loss._

To Kakashi, it was wonderful. His students were a source of pride. They might have been trained by the Legendary Sannin, but Kakashi Hatake's name will always be brought hand in hand whenever there was any mention of Team 7. His students, now grown up, were no laughing matter when it came to battle. People had no real basis of importance to complain or shun the qualities of his students because those four rose tenfold when shoved down once. His students were leaders. So what if every now and then they had bad days and screw ups? Or years if Sasuke came into question.

Kakashi hasn’t forgiven the raven boy’s behavior towards Sakura, but he did recognize the big lending hand in the later course of the war. His efforts helped tip the war in their favor. The Uchiha was doing better. Sasuke could have ran off and come back to fulfill his (absurd) promise of waging war against the leaf village until he was given the position of Hokage.

Could he though? Nah, he thought not. Even Sasuke had to put one and one together and realize it wasn’t worth it. Would forcing change in the village through violence and fear make anyone acknowledge the faulty hand the village had for not finding a solution to prevent the genocide of an entire clan?

A large part of him was incredibly glad of Sakura for seeing Sasuke other than a crush or a possible person to court for marriage. Now she saw a man child with severe issues, someone broken who needed all the time and space and help to heal. But Sasuke didn’t function like ordinary people and in many ways he and Sai were alike. The only one who could share and take his pain and disorder was Naruto.

Sasuke was in no position to restore his clan. Kakashi was proud when he visited the boy in the underground cell where he voluntarily stayed to reflect on his future.

“I will rebuild my clan, Kakashi. I’m not nearly done with my plans...but not yet...I want to do things right this time.” He paused, “until I am fit to be a ‘family man’,” he paused again, the pacing of his words slowed down awkwardly. The words rolled off his tongue like he had taken a spoonful of lemon juice, the idea of ever becoming a husband and a father was other-worldly.

Kakashi tilted his head, eyes widened a fraction.

“Shut up...dumb, Sensei,” Sasuke mumbled.

Kakashi chuckled, “If I could I’d pat your head like old times. You know what, I think I will.” Kakashi rose up from his chair, to go request a key to his cell, that was facing the metal bars ingrained into the ground and ceiling that contained an abashed sitting blindfolded burrito.

“Don’t. Go away...shoo,” he said. A diminutive smile lifted at the corner of his mouth.

“Fine, fine. But, don’t miss me too soon...later, burrito.” He waved a hand sign in the air like usual. Sasuke couldn't see it, but neither cared.

“Tsk.” The blindfolded burrito layed down to face the wall, his back turned away from the soft eyed grey haired annoying man.

* * *

_Cherry Blossoms._ Only came around once a year and then they were gone, but when those delicate rosy petals blossomed they were beautiful. A winsome rarity. Easy to pull apart...with very short life spans.

How often was the world gifted with a rare living emerald? It brought a small smile to his face whenever he saw her believing otherwise. Sakura hasn’t found the man worthy of her present and future, not because they were put off with intimidation (okay, a portion was because of her terrifying power punches), but because she brought out men’s insecurities. To an outsider Sakura was a young legend. Untouchable and resplendent.

He looked beyond the trees of the training ground where more trees could be found. He stood with his back pressed against the rough bark of a tall and wide tree.

* * *

Kakashi was after all going to leave Sakura be for a few days until the intrusive feelings from the kiss left his system. Until then he was going to get himself a drink.Kakashi had been sitting on his own taking small uninterested sips of his beer when he looked up again to scan lazily around the place of people.

He shot a high eyebrow and did a double take when he saw his creation. He was surprised and attentive to the jumbled physical attributes of his past teammates.

**Obito's** dark brown hair. **Rin’s** purple face designs. **Minato’s** easygoing charm. **Jiraya’s** camera. **Kushina’s** green clothing.

_What the fuck?_

Who dared copy his technique?

Anger. Envy and a whole lot of over-protectiveness made his hand tighten around the glass.

He’d given the fake a name. **Sukea (Scare**/crow). It was literally half of his name.

For what reason was a stranger walking around with a disguise? Kakashi had only used it _once_ for a few hours many years back.

He took a deep calm breath. And decided to get up and sneak near enough to sense the imposters chakra. It was decidedly, and pitifully, too easy since the idiot was looking down examining the camera to notice his presence when he was standing right in front of him, or her.

_Oh._ oh.

Sakura. It was Sakura.

The idiot was Sakura.

…

He narrowed his eye, squinted at the oblivious and preoccupied girl.

Kakashi smirked, might as well have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just found out today, right now (11/8/2019 @ 2:05 AM) that Sukea means Scare. cus Kakashi means Scarecrow, get it omg. fucking mint. Was no one going to tell me or was I supposed to find that shit out using Google Translator. That's freaking cool!!
> 
> So this may be an unrealistic goal but imma try to update something every day haha 😂.  
This bitch (me) has been on TikTok (curse you free content!!!) for many freaking hours!! hence the title.  
I have several AU Ideas, I'll work on rough drafts soon. I'm excited !!!!!!1 
> 
> There will be smut eventually so hold your horses ;)  
oh, shit! it's 2:58 AM already?? damn took too long to fix this.


	6. Unexpected Cherry Scare

Sakura wasn’t all that surprised by the burning looks women were giving her. Their heated lustful eyes burned her right through like sunlight hitting a magnifying glass to catch an innocent ant up in flames.

The way they walked near her corner and passed by with a pronounced sway of their hips. If they only knew underneath of this handsome camouflage was another woman…

She fought back the urge to laugh or roll her eyes at their sexual advances. Their efforts were commendable, but inadvertently made her cringe when all she wanted was to be left alone. She supposed this was an absolute confirmation of her sexuality.

She canceled that thought because there had been moments where she did blush around women, majority of them she knew. She wasn’t going to deny finding other kunoichi physically attractive, but she wasn’t going to throw herself at them because they were biting their lower lips and pushing out their bigger breasts at her.

She huffed quietly. Narrowing her eyes at their full bosoms hating her own genetics for not giving her a more womanly figure that exuded sharp knowing self confidence.

If they kept that up Sakura was going to drop the transformation just to piss them off.

How long before Tsunade-Sama was satisfied with her loot? The woman was sitting around bruly drunk men whose hands didn't hesitate to slither up on her master’s thigh and heavy arms dropped over her shoulders. Sakura could see from where she sat the frighteningly controlled temper being kept in check, but the unmistakable vein on her forehead could be seen from where Sakura was watching. 

Sakura shuddered. She was thankful for keeping a safe distance from the blonde, who was a literal ticking time bomb. 

In the end it was the blonde who was going to have the last laugh. The last penny. For now she endured as Shizune snapped at the men to keep their dirty hands to themselves. This worked since they both looked like upper class women with money and power, especially Shizune with her business suit, silver glasses, aluminum briefcase, and high ponytail. 

In the meantime, she busied herself with her camera, pretending to press buttons that did nothing. The mindless task was tiring her. This went on for a few minutes of idlelessly forming her best focused expressions. Furrowing her brow, pursing her lips in a thin line and moving her mouth to the side. Sakura blew air inside her left cheek to add to the effect.

There were no pictures on her camera only a black screen but with the light inside the bar, if angled just right, it gave the illusion it was actually working. And if anyone wanted to see her pictures, she could simply say it wasn’t possible because it was broken.

Sakura felt a shadow of a figure standing just in front of her table. She assumed it was a woman, so she continued to remain clueless of the presence. After a few moments a twitch of irritation was building up on the side of her forehead.

_God. I’m not interested lady! Go away!_

Sakura saw a pair of legs under her eyelashes walking away.

_ Wasn’t so hard to take a hint, neh?_

The person walked around her table, never once taking a seat on the black leathered seat until this person sat right next to her. This person was practically on her, their sides of their bodies brushing directly caused Sakura to panic.

What the!

Her lips must have disappeared inside her mouth and her eyes must have taken the size of the moon because this sicko had the nerve to intrude into her personal space to the point where their arms and legs were pressed against each other. Sakura could feel the warmth coming from this person. She could throw her elbow into this person’s face and not face any real repercussions.

Except she could. She’d have to give her name and ID to the authorities. If nothing was provided she’d spend the rest of the day getting interrogated and booked, and fined.

She couldn’t do that to Sukea... _Wherever you are, you handsome man, you owe me big time._

Sakura let out a controlled breath through her nose and prepared to be the bigger man. _Wait, no, the bigger person._

Sakura gave in as calmly as she could and dragged her eyes down to the person’s lap and quickly determined with a glance to the other person's lap that this was a shinobi. Judging by the pants of this person and the general feel, it was a man.

She sighed again. Great. But she fought the easy natural urge to show this man her best disgusted leer and a punch so painful he’d struggle to take a proper and peaceful shit.

Sakura blinked.

_A gay maybe? She was after all pretending to be a man sooo... Shit. I had to look real attractive today, didn’t I? iI I had chosen something a million times less attractive people wouldn’t look my way. This guy isn’t even real and he’s getting all the attention. Damn those men, who are born to be hot. Those who are pretty and hot. At the same time! With the long eyelashes and the great voice. And the perfect face. Why does God make them this way!!?!?! It’s TOO much Power for one person to possess._

She really. Really. Did not want to put up with anyone right now. She closed her eyes, opened them and whirled to Mr. Idiot, who might as well ask to sit on her/his lap.

“Listen you, back off or we are going to have pr-Wah!!” Sakura leaned back, she meant to bring both her legs up to her chest, but this resulted in her right knee shooting up to hit the bottom of the table.

A tear prickled at the corner of her eye, “Ow, damn freaking table!!” She glared and slapped her hand on the table wishing it to feel pain while rubbing her the muscle. The discomfort never subsided instead it lingered into a single spot spreading like a son of a bitch. She was sure to get a bruise soon. 

It was that darned man. It had to be him...The one she wanted. The one she worked so hard to appear collected and desirable was sitting so close to her.

His face so intent and amused!

Sakura was hoping they’d come face to face on different circumstances. Eventually, but not now. 

“What the hell man! Ever hear of personal space? You shouldn’t sneak on photographers!” Sakura had no idea why she even blurted the last bit. She quickly gathered herself into who Sukea was supposed to be. From what she remembered he never screamed or got angry. Sukea was a super calm and kind man.

Only a laugh traveled to her ears.

The only sound that was worthy of her attention in this place.

Kakashi was such an idiot. He was her Mr.Idiot and it brought a smile to her face. She bit the inside of her cheek to regard him with a serious face.

Kakashi’s eye creased further, a glint of obvious amusement made his shoulders shake upwards as a chuckle escaped his mask, “Why is that?”

“I don’t know. I don’t even know why I said that…” she lightly smacked her forehead, her groan was smooth and deep.

_Wait, wait, just hold on a damn second…_

**!!! **

_Why was Kakashi here sitting next to a man?! This close??! SO CLOSE??!! You’ve got to be KIDDING ME. _

No!** N000OOOooooo**...She fell for a gay dude… fuck her fucking life!!

Sakura wanted to cry. Not exactly sad or depressed tears, she wanted to cry because she felt like a total moron. She was a dumb, stupid, idiot. A very petty and evil side of Sakura wanted to crush the silvered haired older man’s gay heart into a trillion little pieces to the point where he’d never consider approaching another man because he feared the rejection.

She should make a scene. God, no, she wasn’t. She couldn't. She wanted to as she swallowed the cold hard fact.

Sakura’s second crush, romantic love interest was gay.

All this time, she’s been reading all his signals incorrectly._ Just how stupid was she exactly?!?!!?!_ Kakashi probably laughed at her this entire time. Good thing she never admitted to anyone, but Kakashi, she was interested in someone else other than Sasuke. For once. because she’d be the laughing stock of the entire village.

Ino would have brought it up until she died, retelling the story to her great-great grandchildren. Yes, Ino-Pig would totally live past her time out of rivalry spite.

Ino would probably be like _HAHAHA poor forehead. Is that seriously the best you can do? Natural selection is going to end you, why don’t you just marry whoever before it’s too late, better yet why don’t I recommend some reasonable guys from my endless pile of fans since I have sooo many?? :) :) :) OR Just name your dildo Kakashi and call it a day until you get over it and move on to the next disappointed XD XD XD_

Kakashi was probably like _haha. My cute, adorable grown up straight student has a crush on her very gay and older former sensei!! HAHA HAHA HAHA. I’m just going to go along with it because it’s funny and we’ll have a good laugh when she finds out the truth. I’m also not going to say a thing cause she’ll start crying like the little crybaby she’s always been. I’ll just pretended I know nothing. HAHAHAHAHAa._ :D :D XD

“Hey, uh, I don’t swing that way. There’s already someone that I like, so, uh, sorry,” Sakura felt the heat rise to her face. She wanted to die. Right here. Right now.

Kakashi laughed again, a hand covering his already covered face, “Ah, is that so? Shame.”

“Why are you laughing?” Sakura scrunched up her brown eyebrows.

“Oh, nothing. I’m the one who should be sorry. I was dared to come say hi to you,” Kakashi lifted his hips up and put some comfortable distance between them, “you see, I lost a bet.”

Sakura eyed him from head to waist not believing him for a second, _maybe he’s bisexual? Then I have a 50% chance, right???_ “If you say so?...Anyway, I’m Sukea.”

“Sukea? Interesting name and your last name?” Kakashi prodded the question further.

Sakura was at a loss for words for a second but scrambled for anything, “Tsubaki and yours?”

“Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake. Tsubaki, huh, like the flower. I have a student who is named after a flower tree.”

Sakura’s eyes and ears perked up, “Yeah? What’s her name?”

“Sakura Haruno.”

“That’s a pretty name.” 

“She’s very pretty, too. She’s a handful.”

Sakura smiled politely, she was pleased. Her heart dancing around the compliment. 

“You look like a handful yourself and I just met you, but I can tell,” Sakura rebutted trying not to sound too offended.

“What kind of pictures do you take?”

“Everything. People, nature, things. I travel, gather pictures, show them to my boss, some are rejected others approved, but all travel expenses are covered so it’s not so bad,” Sakura shrugged. She hoped her lie was convincing enough for the man considering how she didn’t know a thing about a photographers’ way of doing things when it concerned their jobs abroad. 

“Ah, and you said there was someone you like?”

“Are you sure you aren’t gay or bisexual? You are showing interest in someone you’ve just met. It seems unlikely with, um, your image. You look like a private person with the mask is what I mean,” Sakura said. A jealous beast stirred inside her, why was Kakashi so interested in Sukea? It wasn’t fair!

“I’m just making conversation. I rather be here and not do any challenges with my...friend.”

“If you say so,” for all Sakura knew Kakashi might secretly be having an internal crisis with his sexuality. He might even like Gai for all she knew.

“So, this person that you like, does she like you back?”

“I thought so, but apparently from what I can see…” Sakura narrowed her dark grey eyes at Kakashi and played with her camera, “she’s a lesbian or bisexual. I don't know what she is, but she’s not into me for several reasons.”

“Which are?”

“You sure are nosey, aren’t you?” Sakura huffed, wanting to go home and process the reality and just move on after a light cry and after eating something sweet and fattening. “Well, I don't know. She’s younger than me, and she’s kinda, sorta, someone I used to take care of,” Sakura wanted to say protect, but thought it too obvious. Kakashi was after all Kakashi. He could catch up really quick.

“Sounds complicated. What do you like about her?”

“Well. She’s kinda of a perv,” Sakura chuckled.

“Ah, so, you like that those type…” Kakashi raised a delicate dark grey eyebrow.

The act alone conveyed to Sakura that she/HE was into the kinky, lewd types or something. “What! No! I meant, she like certain things. Some people disapprove of her certain taste in stuff. Her hobbies are kinda weird. I used to find it annoying, but it’s what she likes. And when I think about it, she wouldn’t be her without her hobby.” Sakura ran a frustrated hand through her hair and hotly exhaled through her nostrils.

She started again, “I accept him exactly as he is. I wouldn’t change a thing. I just want to spend more time with him, he doesn’t even need to share personal things with me. Or maybe it’s just another stupid crush, a mistake. I don’t know…” 

There was a long silence.

Sakura cursed inside her mind. Men aren’t supposed to have emotional spills in public with a stranger. There weren’t supposed to be emotional because it wasn’t manly. Period. 

Well, screwed it. Sakura could pretend to be Sukea. She could really pretend.

Sakura was going to be gay. For one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wants a piece of Sukea.
> 
> I only picked Tsubaki because it means "discretion" among other things.   
I know, I know. I was away for awhile I literally have no excuse just that I wasn't feeling it the whole writing thing for my otpship.


	7. Kakashi's Little Cherry Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the Wind, He followed the little Petal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say I am PROUD of this chapter. It's special.

Sakura bit her lip and relaxed her body on her warmed up seat. 

She eyed Kakashi uncaring if her gaze ate his muscular covered body from head to groin without an ounce of respect or shyness. 

Kakashi all but flicked his eye to her face, he knew without any words interchanged between them the bold desire that suddenly turned on, changing the demeanor of this wild cherry petal who let herself get carried away by the wind to land on new terrain. 

He watched her silently, just when he was about to reply something meaningful and appreciative to her for wanting him precisely as he was. With scars, traumas, a severe stunted emotional setback when it came to connecting with anyone because he very well knew he could drop dead tomorrow on a mission. There was simply no point it getting too close, even when he yearned for some closeness. 

How does the saying go? Be here for a fun time not a long time? For Kakashi, it was less fun or no fun as he lived well past his desired dead-line. He didn’t know what fun entailed anymore. 

He denied himself. His wants and needs. His visions of the future, some future far away from his fingers to even graze, but nevertheless there, slow dancing, beckoning him to reach out and take a hold of it. 

His avoidance of facing certain personal demons was something Kakashi came to accept. He figured that instead of dissecting and getting mopey about his past he should just let it be and leave it behind. All was unforgotten, of course, but it drained him to even think of unpacking his feelings over some matters. So, for the sake of his mental well-being and his performance as a ninja, he let them be. All in all, Kakashi simply wasn’t someone who resembled a prince charming. This wasn’t a fairy tale with happy endings. A shinobi’s life ended short, with a lot of pain aimed beyond the physical. 

Kakashi figured long ago that Sakura was someone prepared to welcome everything from someone she cared deeply for. But if she knew his world, his origins, were darker and literally abnormal will she still be interested? 

Probably not. Or maybe she would, she certainly would. Sakura was an idiot in her own right. Stubborn as hell, like trying to ask a mountain to sprout legs and relocate at a more convenient area. If someone as complex as Sasuke could have years among years of Sakura’s love for free, then he could, too. The only difference Kakashi could see with any clarity was that he wasn’t going to take without giving anything in return. 

How exactly was he supposed to go about telling her the things he had seen as a kid? The things that happened to him? 

No, he swore he’d take all that fucked up mess with him to the grave. Surely, he’d imagined it all after he found his father. 

He cleared his throat, tongue swapping against the back of his front teeth, feeling slippery teeth. 

“Sukea, I’m really not gay. I swear,” he gave a weak chuckle. He should really just call out Sakura’s name and get this over with, but then she’d get upset. He didn’t want her to leave. 

His chest expanded and shrunk, smelling smoke of cigarettes, sweat and the pointedly intoxicating scent of alcohol. The scents of people’s hormones shooting up and mingling into the air. Hormones running wildly out of control, his nose didn’t need to work overtime to know the typical angry lust was everywhere. With practice, he’d learned to shut down and ignore these scents. Though these countless clashing smells were still unpleasant, it was unavoidable. Kakashi was glad his overly sensitive nose was trained and manageable, it wasn’t going to embarrass him anymore. 

As a teenager breaking in into the bars when he wasn’t even legal, the smells overwhelmed and stirred in him the deep primal desires of other people. It disgusted him because that deep seeded feelings didn’t belong to him, he was at best a third party. A bystander whose beast awakened forcefully. It took practice, but with time he was able to sneak in without sporting an erection. Not that anyone dared to kick him out, not when they knew at first glance from his Anbu uniform that he wasn’t one to be fucked with. Illegal or not. Kakashi abused his exclusive position to put fear in the hearts of people expecting him to be minimally civilized, as much as can be expected of anyone operating and living in the darkness. His friends, being of age would drag him and would get destructively crazy it was embarrassing, knowing full well that if anyone dared have a complaint all they had to do was drop his name in the conversation. Those dumb asses would gloat to much older pissed off adults. 

_ Fucking adults _, he thought somberly. His friends thought so, too, hell, they never passed up the opportunity to spit the insult whenever they could. 

“I can take your girl if I want to, but lucky for you I don’t want to,” Genma said blowing kisses to some man’s woman, who was keeping his distance between his partner and the group of teenagers marking their territory. 

Asuma was smug, as tall as an adult man, he stood proud and tall. Some facial hair covering his chin making Kakashi and the rest of the guys feel like they were wearing smooth naked baby butt’s for faces. 

Now, they were all _ fucking adults _.

Kakashi hated being an adult, he wanted to be an adult-hating-pain-in-the-ass all over again. He supposed now he could hate adults _and_ younger people, it was a win-win situation for him. _Yay. _

Now, with Sakura as funny as it was to see her keep her cool as Sukea, well...playing pretend had to have it’s limits. Her scent was untouched, unmarked. If he couldn’t read her body language he had his nose to depend on to tell him if she was distressed or about to rip someone’s head and kick it like a ball. 

Her scent, even when it was clouded with desire, was like clear air inside a place full of lust (and people wanting to escape, to run away. Go wild.). Inside a place where people unleashed their inner sex craving beasts. Kakashi saw past Sukea and saw Sakura. He could picture her hooded daring eye’s taking a darker green color. 

He was just about to open his mouth when Sukea’s hand landed on his inner thigh and squeezed. 

Kakashi hummed inwardly particularly finding her intriguing. He chuckled darkly and breathed out. If Sakura was someone else, he wouldn’t care to think twice about it. 

He placed his rough hand over her and gripped carefully, not enough to cause pain, but to transmit he’s interest. 

“I like you, too. Sakura,” He said lowly, his exposed thumb running gently over her soft skin. His hand easily covered her's fully. He patted and watched Sukea’s eyes widen in response. 

“I’m not Sakura,” a smooth and slightly alarmed voice said. 

“Drop the act, I knew it was you all along, you should have concealed yourself upon entering.” 

Sukea said nothing in return, and didn’t retrieve his hand from his thigh. His eyebrows wrinkled in deep thought. Sukea turned and stared at him, never letting go of the disguise. _ Maybe Sakura wants to do it outside to contribute less smoke, _thought Kakashi. 

“So, you knew and never said anything,” her hand fell deeper inside his inner thigh. It sent a wave of pleasantness of how comfortable his, or her hand felt resting there. A part of him was alert not wanting to be caught by surprise if Sakura wanted to go Naruto on him and crush his unspeakables. 

“Hm,” he responded simply. 

Sukea sighed and slowly, hesitantly lifted her hand away. “Did you have fun?”

“It was pretty funny,” he chuckled, “but, I do like you. More than most, at least...I like your company as well, Sakura, but we have to admit that our age gap is problematic.”

Sukea pushed her lip outward in a pout and gave a low growl. “So?” she challenged, “if nothing can happen between us because of that then we could do_ other_ _things_ in private.”

The words hung heavily around them. He processed them, his eyebrow almost hidden away beneath his bangs. 

“Are you suggesting casual sex?” The words rained out of his mouth as if he actually had liquid inside spilling out of him. 

“Eventually, yeah, but I want to try _ other _ things first. I don’t want to jump right in, you know?” Sakura tilted her brown head forward and raised both of her brown eyebrows, she widened her eyes as well. As if wanting to say “ _ you know what I mean?” _

His eyebrow remained high with surprise and a bit of a shock. 

Kakashi shifted in his seat. His heart drumming too hard and fast inside his chest. 

_ Did he hear right? Nani?! _

Well, this wasn’t the direction he’d thought this conversation was going to go. Nonetheless, he was absorbed in whatever the hell was happening. 

He cleared his throat, his saliva was hot, his face was flushed. Kakashi was intent. Hella intent. 

“What do you mean by that? Be more specific.” _ Shit. _ Kakashi could hear his own husky voice. It wasn’t predatory or too far gone, but his mind was getting ahead of itself, picturing Sakura in ways too graphic even for Icha Icha. Even Jiraya would want to take notes and learn from the dozen of dirty scenes warping out of his excited control. 

“I could,” Sukea paused, lips parted. He looked away and his shy eyes found Kakashi’s again, “if you want, because I want to kinda try it,” Sukea sputtered. 

Kakashi straightened and leaned, waiting. His own mouth slightly parted. 

“I want you in my mouth,” Sukea said lowly. 

_ Fuck. _A low rumble started within Kakashi’s belly traveling up until a deep growl escaped his mask. 

“You want to give me a blowjob?” Kakashi felt excited. Sakura wanted to take him like that. _ Her, of all people...Fuck, that’s so dirty, it’s good. _His pants tented, his half erection bulging enough to brush pleasurably against the material. 

“Yeah,” Sukea breathed out, “So will you let me?” He got up and walked around the table and held up his hand for Kakashi to take. 

“Fuck. Sakura. Do you even_ know_ what your asking? Are you _sure_?” He took the hand anyway. 

**[**Could anyone blame Sakura for wanting to lure her former teacher out of the bar with nothing but dirty intentions on her mind?**] **She felt giddy and let a few giggles escaped her.

Kakashi took her hand, well, Sukea’s. 

That’s how they found themselves in some empty dimly lit alley. 

“If you’re going to do this get rid of the disguise,” Kakashi panted, his back against the wall. 

**Again. **

_ This must be Sakura’s kink?? _

How was he always in a submissive position. Nevermind that, it made sense since it was Sakura. Her curiosity was bound to make her take the lead. It was strange how her inexperience coupled with her need tempted him like nothing else had before to take her like an animal and coat her deep with his seed, to stretch her untouched vaginal canal.

He should take it easy, to calm the effect she was having on him. 

He evened out his breathing, hoping to decelerate his heartbeat. He hoped to will his perspiration to return in his body. Kakashi felt like a damn mess. He felt like steam, pumping hotly with life and vigor. 

Kakashi has had women more uncensored and reeking so much of sexual wanton that any other man with a sensitive nose like his would have gone mad and pounced them right in the spot, have less of a reaction out of him. Kakashi could control himself and his body, leaving a blank canvas in his mind to keep his groin placid. He was not about to be weakened and assassinated by the art of seduction. 

But...

This wasn’t a stranger. Not an enemy kunoichi. Not a client. Not a colleague. 

_ Sakura. _ It was Sakura. Out of all people it had to be _ her _. Why did it have to be her? It would be easier on him if it was some women he barely even knew. 

“People might recognize me,” she scrunched up her eyebrows in worry. 

“I want to see you,” he breathed hotly. He should have let Sakura be, but he wasn’t about to pass up the chance of seeing her pink hair, those green eyes, and her full mouth with a made up persona. It was going to be weird if he had “Sukea,” who was more like some weird imaginary friend of characteristics of people he once knew, who were long dead, blowing him away in public…

_ Yeah, no. _

They stood facing each other. Their gazes burning and threatening to melt one another apart and together. 

Sakura thought about it, her pants were short and warm. Her scent was bewitching him with each breath, swirling and living inside him like smoke leaving a chimney and hovering above. The fire never ceasing. Always burning quick and angry. 

Kakashi was thankful for the fire, it was a calm burn keeping him alive. 

He drew breath, long and deep.

Sakura was everywhere, surrounding his senses. If Sakura wasn’t _Sakura _, if she was some other woman, he wouldn’t allow his barriers to crumble away to ashes. He wouldn’t let go of rational thought, but she didn’t threaten him. That was enough for Kakashi. He could trust her enough to let her scent become the center of his focus. 

With a puff of smoke, Sukea dissipated away into the clear the air. 

Finally, the intimacy he’d been craving, pent up and roaring with freedom. To touch someone close to him almost made him a whimpering mess. 

_ We are all, after all, children starved of love. War driven for Blood, Life, and Victory. Reduced into battle fighting Machines. Obedience was the Law. Death, an Honor. _

_ He was starving. The pit of his stomach empty, chest heartless, pushing everything and everyone out of His Path, growling like a Monster, Uncertainty eating him alive. He searched for Answers. The Truth. A Purpose. He left, with every step he took forward, Pain until he found himself in a cage. _

_ Not many people realized Love and Death shared the Same Face... _

Kakashi waved an imaginary hand to turn the sudden voice off, voicing _those_ thoughts away. He remained panting, drinking the knot of saliva getting trapped in his throat. 

His chest and hands were left wanting to seek something, someone, anything. 

He remained unmoving, hungry. Starving. Staring at Sakura. 

Sakura was left unaided of a cover up. Her cheeks were rosy with arousal and worry. 

“We could go somewhere else, Sakura,” He itched to grip her arms and turned her back in his place on the wall, to mark her neck, to kiss down her chest. 

“Could we stay here for a few minutes,” her words broke with lust. Her blush darkened. 

Kakashi stood perfectly still against the wall, unsure whether to move. He didn’t trust himself to make the first move and lose himself. So, he only nodded. 

Sakura closed the distance and cupped him. He pursed his mouth shut, trapping a pleasured groan. He flinched when his desire spiked and he hardened in her hand completely. Kakashi whined and shut his eye, cursing, _ fuck keep it together. Don’t get too excited. _

Kakashi bent forward until his ragged breathing was blowing a few strands of her bangs away. 

He hummed against her temple, brushing his lips against her skin. He leaned back watching her palm him and trace her bare fingers against the clothed outline of his erection. 

She gripped with care and tried as much as she could to circle her hand around his shaft, she gave an eager stroke and rubbed his covered wet head staining his pants. 

_How did it come to this?_

Sakura’s hand felt him up, squeezing him, stroking him as much as the material of his pants could allow. Her hand reached lower to fondle his sack, she rolled each separately, caressing them with her thumb before gathering both together and lightly giving them a squeeze. 

_ Well, fuck isn’t someone an adventuress? _Kakashi was a panting mess, his knees trembled, his hips buckled and rolled against her hand.

The hand disappeared, but soon enough he felt them trying to undo him. 

He opened his hazy eye and watched her fumbling to unbotton him free. He reached to help, but Sakura swatted his hand away. 

She fumbled some more until finally the button unhooked. She took hold of the tiny triangular zipper and pulled down. 

Kakashi reached to draw circles around her waist, lifting her red shirt to feel her bare skin. He reached down and played with the material of her black shorts, dipping his long fingers to feel cotton panties. Sakura never shooed his hand away, so he continued to explore by bringing his other hand and cupping a breast. He easily felt her hardened nipple and nearly drooled. 

He wondered painfully how it would feel to tuck the pink nipple in between his teeth. To lick, suck, and pinch, and nip on the rossy peak. 

He observed Sakura who was trailing her hand and fingers on the outside of his boxers. 

It’s been more than a _ few _minutes. 

“Sakura, we should leave.” 

Her hand reached through the opening in the front of his boxers and grasped inside. She wrapped her fingers around him and pumped once up and down. 

“Not yet. I haven’t even tasted you,” she moaned, her words quivering and trembling. 

_ Ah, fuck. Don’t cum. _

Sakura bent her knees until her mouth was puffing hot air directly at his cock. She didn’t make an attempt to pull it out of it’s damn prison. Instead she pulled the zipper down until the criss crossed metal came to an end. 

He felt drunk on Sakura. He nearly hissed a trembled cry when Sakura pried open the front of his pants and opening of his boxers apart together with both hands as much as she could. He heard a faint tear of material ripping, she apologized though the damage was practically non existent. 

He saw her dart her tongue out and pressed it against his veiny shaft. His abdomen smeared with precum and tainting the elastic of his briefs. Her tongue, hot and wet, dragged so slowly, pressed so firmly on him, it made him shake. 

“Sakura, let’s go. Somewhere. More comfortable. Appropriate,” he said breathlessly. 

“After I take a few inches,” she said. 

Kakashi threw his head back, thudding softly against the dry brick wall and shuddered a weak breath through his nose and inhaled brokenly through his mouth. He sounded like he had been dragged in the darkest depths of a forbidden ocean by a mysterious sea creature, like he somehow managed to escaped and swam for dear life towards the surface for desperate mouthfuls of precious air. 

His erect cock strained for contact, the size of his nine inches, big and intimidating, reaching past the hem of his briefs, it layed flatly against his abdomen. Sakura gave the soft skin of his hardness butterfly kisses and traced him with the tip of her tongue. 

A loud hissing of a cat, running from or maybe doing some chasing, knocked over some cans at a faraway distance, but the dead of the night made the clanking of metal to bounce off to hit a soft slosh of wet pavement echoing hauntingly through the walls. 

They both jumped up and Sakura hopped back looking wildly around, mainly for people and then towards the direction of the source causing their hearts to back-flip inside their chests. 

When they found nothing, Kakashi grabbed her arm and pulled her needily, wanting the unique and unmistakable warmth only her body could provide, he tangled his hands at the back of her head, lifting, directing her to pressed her lips on his. 

Kakashi felt Sakura’s smaller body press more deeply into him, he heard her sigh softly against him. She took long breaths of his masculine scent allowing herself to be engulfed, to drown. Sakura would emerge as a new person. 

Kakashi knew once of a wandering petal landing on a broken home. Inside the petal found fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter, I absolutely love it <3  
There's not a whole lot of smut. Sorry, really, I am. I do plan to write as much smut as the first chapter, so there's that.


	8. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking things a little further.

Their mouths clashed and when they parted away for air, smoke had swirled around their bodies from head to toe until it dissipated, leaving them both to gaze at each other’s faces. 

Kakashi closed the proximity of their aroused bodies and bent his own legs enough to aim his hard on against Sakura’s front once again. He rubbed himself on her, crushing his length on the area he naturally wanted to invade. His breath hitched, all the weight of his body seemed to have dropped into his groin where that part of his body felt the heaviest, where his mind was blank and light. 

Sakura rested her hands on his arms for balance and shifted her feet apart for the man to get all the room he wanted to continue to administer his restrained thrusting. 

He peeled his mask down, slowly as if he were giving a strip tease to her waiting eyes. 

Sakura’s pink mouth flung open taking in the mystery finally unfolding in front of her. She would commit the face to her memory, hell she would dream about it. 

A sound rumbled out of him. His shaft rubbed none to gently, attempting to ease the primal desire to get to the final point, but for now he brushed his hardness against where he knew her pubic hair was.

A hum, like a dark song reached her ear as he brushed his soft lips, grazing her cheek, barely touching her skin. 

His mouth like a pen wanting to run it’s ink to permanently print on the paper of her virgin skin.

He felt Sakura’s hand dip inside his pants, curling her warm hand around his mad erection. She pulled at the edge of his briefs with the other and grasped his warm cock out. He ached with fervor. The contact of his head brushing harshly with the clothing of his waistband making him hiss in delight and sharply take air through his mouth. 

Sakura backed away until her behind was supported by the couch arm, her hand guided his cock, tucking him toward her softly as her eyes stayed glued on him. She licked the already wet skin of her upper lip. 

The cursed tongue that rolled kind words and infuriated bursts of swears.

No one expected such a pretty face to put men in their place. Kakashi was witnessing a rare side of Sakura no one, even Sakura herself, has seen. Shivers ran in waves making him feel privileged, giving him a great deal of contentment. Kakashi couldn’t think of anyone else other than him to admire or even begin to value this sexually arousing cherry blossom. Her own predatory dark look was erotic and leading the way.

The delicious heat of her tongue were short moments ago was covering his shaft with saliva made him miss the angry fight of their twirling tongues and the accidental hitting of their teeth. Sakura ran a smoothly pink tip, promptly streaking it from one end to another corner of her mouth. 

She then let go of his erect and weeping shaft. A full drop of clear precum pushing out of his cock head before gravity made his clear dew smear the pink mushroom head. It was a short cycle, one drop of precum pushed another until it trailed down his shaft, like a broken web of precum. 

Kakashi was lubricated and ready. 

His hard penis twitched, touching softly against his six pack and bouncing outwards. His cock wept for attention. He needed to be pumped dry. 

He watched her, their breaths coming in short, hot puffs of air. Sakura was mesmerized and, perhaps, unknowingly, brought her hands to squeeze her own breasts. 

Kakashi pushed his boxers along with his blue pants past his waist until they pooled around his knees. 

A quivered whine much like the cry of a pup being locked behind doors when it had knowledge of its owner returning home escaped her slightly opened mouth. 

He popped open each strap running vertically along, starting with the one in front of his collar bone, the straps were a new and unnecessary feature of his large vest. After he was done, he pulled the zipper and unclipped the metal at the ends that kept his vest closed. He dragged each arm out freeing himself from the additional weight added in his vest. Another pointless attribute. Ninja were constantly pushing themselves to the limit and whoever was in charge in designing the uniform either didn't care or know that the added weight was more of a hindrance to their speed. A vest would not prevent death. 

The vest dropped loud and heavy like crumpled piles dirty bed covers. 

Kakashi didn’t need to see his reflection in a mirror to know he looked primal. His eye was surely dilated and made dark promises he intended to keep. He tucked until he undid the knot of his headband, allowing his fingers to let go of one end of the dark blue cotton strand, the material ran swiftly through several fingers. 

“Yes,” he growled softly when Sakura’s fingers pinched at her clothed nipples, she gripped each globe, pushing her bosom together and exhaled long through her narrowly opened mouth. 

Kakashi unpinched his fingertips, the metal met the ground clanking and vibrating, the sound ringing and ending abruptly. 

He closed his legs together, a jolt of pleasure made his own nipples hardened from the light squeezing of his sack in between his inner thighs. With the bottom of his sandal using his flat covered toes, he pushed against the opposite arch of the other foot to pry the sandal off and once his feet was exposed he did the same with the other. Carefully, as not to trip or sway clumsily to the sides, he balanced his entire weight on one leg as a foot lifted patiently out through the hole of his leg pants. He repeated the action with his other foot and kicked away at his clothes. 

All the while his exposed face remained staring into Sakura’s eyes. His open eye didn’t leave her face once, he denied himself to blink too often. He wanted to paralyze her with his desire. To transmit the fire welling up beneath his loins and the bobbing of his cock head. He tightened his pelvis causing his shaft to beckon Sakura to touch him and ease his pent up arousal. His arousal was like a furious ball of energy wanting to exert itself unto another, to share, give, unleash. 

He exotically mimicked Sakura by slowly trailing the tip of his wet tongue along one corner of his lips over his upper lip and dragging to his bottom lip. 

At this Sakura lifted her behind and sat on the cushioned couch arm. Her legs were spread casually and she closed them tightly, he saw her back arch as hard pleasure shot to her clit. 

“Will you let me have a taste, Sakura?” His voice rasped smoothly, the inside of his mouth wet and desiring to contribute to Sakura's pleasure, her juices surely spilling like honey. The center of Sakura’s lower region trembling and damping the couch arm. 

Sakura’s hand flew to pull and run a finger around the outside of her areola. Her knees drew slowly apart, with her left hand, she spread her second and third finger open to run along the outside of her other lips. She spread her lips apart. He saw her damp shorts, leaking wonderfully. The scent causing a long heavy stream of precum to gather at the tip and fall down his coated shaft. 

He took a step further to lay his hands above her knees, he dipped his fingers into her smooth skin and under her knees. He spread her to insert himself, his thighs brushed the couch and his sack pressed deliciously into the furniture. 

Sakura lifted her bottom up, her sodden spread slit causing her to moan, the friction of her wet shorts helping spread her folds apart. The rough, stretched material pressing her panties into her sopping mess. 

“Look at me,” he ordered. His voice ordered, laced smoothly with beastly poison. 

Sakura kept her chest pushed out, her peaks hard and straining to be sucked on and marked. Her arch enhanced the need of her bucking hips, searching to be filled. 

The ends of his fingers reached the ends of his shirt, his sole gaze piercing through her, he lifted sensually, curving his sides and flexing his six pack. He lifted his arms, and momentarily covered the side of his scarred face where a rare sharingan could be found underneath. 

Sakura gasped, her chest stilled halfway a deep inhale as if her feet were dipped inches into sinful surface. 

As small and quick as it was, he gave her a show, a private performance he’d never done to anyone one until her. 

He grabbed the gathered bundle of his shirt resting below his chin and left it fall sensually like it were silky material. He started again lifting, letting hums and deep exhales through his mouth. He reached the hem at the back of his head and removed the shirt, his hair was soft, becoming more disorganized. Silver locks and ends stood in messy directions. He let the remaining material brush past his arms and down his wrists, let the shirt pool into one side and opened his arm to drop the dark blue shirt on the floor. 

Kakashi stood entirely naked, with nothing but bindings wrapped around his wrists and ankles. 

_ Fuck. This was only supposed to be a simple blowjob. _

“Sakura,” he cursed _ shit _ under his breath, “I got carried away,” he cleared his throat, “sorry.” Kakashi knew his painful hard on, voice, and face looking contrary to sorry. 

“Don’t be,” she said. Her voice was barely audible. 

He growled angrily for not being deep inside a tight hole by now and livid at himself for undressing completely like they were going to have a rough fuck. 

“You realize I just seduced you?”

Kakashi couldn’t take it anymore when Sakura responded by harshly pulling the top of her shorts crumbling the material inside a closed fist and pulling the material up, “I know,” she whined, “you look better like this.”

He brought the middle of the inside of his hand to rub and massage his cock head then teased himself using his rough and calloused fingertips on his sensitive yet demanding skin. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and stroked himself slowly, teasing himself further. His meaty nine inches leaked more lubrication. It was all his cock could do, physically cry and yearn for tight walls, the thin passage Sakura undoubtedly had. 

He closed the proximity again between them and pressed his fingertips behind her head crushing his lips on her. Sakura plump mouth sharply moaned and he knew that sound would escape her lips if he were to tear those short and panties down and push all the way without a warning. 

A panicked gasp, a light cry, like a invisible wall had suddenly disappeared behind her caused her hands to grasp anything to keep herself positioned on the couch arm. 

Sakura wouldn’t be able to take him. 

Instead he reached a clothed tit and pinched, she mewled long like a feline howling into the night, like a trapped kitten being held down to be pierced and mated. 

He gave her butterfly kisses in the same likeness she had planted softly and with care over his shaft. He nipped her mouth, biting carefully, licking her lower lips. 

Kakashi reached to dip a finger, hooking it to pull her panties in the same manner she had pulled on her shorts. He stretched the material of her cotton panties until the cloth ripped around her waist, the rough friction of material being pulled was surely going to burn her skin. Sakura shook, the pressure of her soaking wet panties pressing forcefully on her clit making her throw her head back, hair fell like a pink cascade, her mouth formed a perfect moan-less circle. The rush of white sensations uncalled yet by her and so sudden to her. Sakura wasn't prepared for or even expected a wrecking orgasm. The throbbing and pulsating clit and her clamped vaginal walls sprung him to action to circle an arm around her back to prevent her from falling on the love seat. She gripped his arm and stretched out her ankles past his shoulders prolonging her earth shuddering climax. 

Kakashi took the opportunity to attack her exposed neck. He dragged lips and parted his mouth to lick skin. Lower lips trailing, tongue damping a path on the quickened mad pulse matching the heart under her chest. He pecked noisily before sucking on her flesh. He lowered his head wishing to mark her, Kakashi took a long scent of her aroma, he buried his face into her skin. 

With burning need and desperate hunger, he bit down his sharp teeth into her neck. 

A broken yelp reached his ears. 

The taste of blood covered the edge of his tongue, he lapped on the teeth marks with possessive strike. 

_ You have no idea what you got yourself into. _

“You still want to play this dangerous game with me, Sakura?” He couldn’t take it anymore, he widened his stance and pressed forward until he made contact with her drenched shorts. 

He bucked violently into her clothed core, he dug his cock head past her parted pussy lips and pushed, uncaring for the lack of permission of trespassing her extremely intimate boundaries. 

To claim. 

To penetrate the moaning young woman crying heatedly in his arms, was all he wanted. 

Sakura wrapped her legs, digging the soles of her sandals into the curves of his ass. She crossed her ankles trapping him firmly between the place he wanted to sheath in brutal thrusts. 

She tangled her hands in his hair and crashed her mouth into his gasping mouth, he accepted her tongue dipping deep into his throat. He guided her, both of their intermingled sounds encouraging to selfishly take from each other. 

Sakura humped and he reciprocated by smashing his hips against her, she cried and whimpered. 

Kakashi angled himself, her juices warm and covering his bare cock. 

This wasn’t nearly enough, not in the slightest. 

He was about to wander underneath her red shirt when she pushed him. He cursed, he had taken things too far. But instead Sakura undid the bottom of her shorts, supported her own weight and lifted herself up to drag and expose a stifling scent coming from her pussy. The black shorts slid down her legs, stopped at her ankles. Sakura bend her feet and the wet, pungent material fell; a barrier down, one less and one to go, the reason for his running and relentless precum escaping out of his tip. 

Kakashi shut his eye at the acute wonderful pain of her nails digging into his hips and wrenching him against her soaking covered groin. Her panties were scrunched up together at the center of her running waterfall, the dewy warm liquid was painfully inviting. 

Her body, too, was ready. _Little virgin minx is ready for me. _

The cloth on her wet slit was practically tattooed as a second skin. He could see the outline of her outer pussy lips parting beautifully like the slightly pink parted mouth panting gleefully. 

_ My bitch is in heat, she wants a cock to be driven into her. Rough and Fast. Hard. _

_ Fuck. Stop. Don’t think of her like that. Fuck, this is Sakura. _

Her panties bunched up wetting more with each grind of his length parting and spreading her pussy lips wide open. Her wetness caused the material to thin into a line, she was practically exposed. Her pink, soft looking bush peaking for his eye to marvel at. She maintained it neatly cut, but not shaved. Her pubic hair was also damp, her clit exposed and erect. The dark pink color of her pearl already abused and wet just like the lubrication seeping slowly and heavily out of her very narrowed and opened cunt. He didn’t need his fingers to push aside her panties, he had already done so with his cock. 

They breathed harshly together, their bodies crazy with desire. Horny genitals wanting to connect, to reach deep. 

“Rub it against me, but don’t put it inside,” Sakura humped him fervently, her outer pussy lips spread by his cock, she moved to the sides and rubbed her pussy against his shaft in circular motions. Her body flushed in darker shades of her hair, sweat glistening on different areas of her body. 

“Fuck..._ Fuck," _he groaned and glided his gleaming cock, making noisy wet sounds on her parted flesh, he kept wishing to, just push his head inside for a few moments, maybe slip a few inches, too. 

Their sexes were covered in each other’s lubrication. Sakura's open slit was crimson from all his rough grinding, his cock was also a dark pink. Girthy nine inches slipped nosily, his sac hitting her rear with loud slaps as if he was actually fucking her senseless. Anyone outside his door would think so, too, by the high volumes of their slick sexes. 

Sakura kept moaning, “so good. _ So good. _ Yes. yes, yes, _ yes!” _

Fucking fuck. If Sakura was crying at the pleasure of their sloppy, rash grinding, she was going to be screaming around his cock. Every one would know Kakashi Hatake was getting amazing pussy. The village would know her pussy was getting owned with each impale of his thick, merciless cock. She would come back for more, not finding cock like his anywhere else. 

_ Fuck. Her pussy won’t be able to take me. Will it? She’s so wet. I could slip it inside._

He licked his lips and moaned.

Fuck, fuck, _ fuck, no! _

“Sakura!” he growled furiously, livid with desire. The harsh flare of his nostrils and gasping mouth blowing the hair at the side of her face, “You like that? You dirty,” pant, “perverted,” moan, “slutty, virgin!” 

Nails sharply grazed and cut the skin of his back. It felt good, but Kakashi knew it would sting after all was said and done. She tightened her legs around him both sprinting for the chase of their orgasms. 

She mewled harshly, tears fell softly, unhurriedly down her face. The pleasure too good, way too intense. 

“Careful,” she moaned, “don’t cum on me, on my,” she squeezed her eyes shot and climaxed when his wet piss slit hit her sensitive unexpecting bud. 

Kakashi pried her legs off around him, leaned back and pressed both of her legs side by side very firmly to rest on and over his shoulder. His cock was still in between of her legs as he crashed his upper body against her arching one, falling on her as her back met with the couch seat. 

He lifted her arch further up by tucking an arm around her waist and pushed her body forward to him, her hardened and ignored nipples catching his attention, to make room for his body and knees to comfortably sink on the sofa. 

Kakashi glared at Sakura, jealous of her for achieving two orgasms, while he shifted and spread his knees to begin grinding as fast as his body would allow. His arm draped over both of her knees, knees that were touching tightly side by side, while a hand gripped her thigh. He started again, driving himself like an animal, crushing his cock in between her inner thighs and further slamming his cock on her abused pussy lips, her cunt taking a darker rosy color than her pubic mound. She was visibly overly sensitive to his rough administrations, but he needed the high of his release. Balls slapping and catching around the small open space of her legs where he furiously kept thrusting his hips. The sensation making them tighten. 

“That’s right, baby girl,” he moaned at the sight of Sakura’s hands disappearing under hear shirt to pluck her rosy nipples. The attention he could have given those hard peaks. Kakashi wanted to do so many things to Sakura at once, it make him whimper at the unfairness. 

...he’s never given anyone any pet names during sex...Kakashi went in, got dirty, and got out. Simple as that, but here he was wanting to coil away with embarrassment. And for the millionth time since the past couple of days he cursed_ fuck. FUCK. _

_ What are you doing to me, Sakura?! _

_ Don’t worry baby just let me take care of you.~ _

_ Fuck. Stop. STOP. _

_ Look at her, look at how much she wants it~ _

*Inner perverted groan*

“Show them to me, Sakura,” He spoke loudly, his voice sounding like a threat. 

Sakura was a sweaty mess, but complied by reaching, with a single hand, the center of the hem of her red shirt, exposing beautiful unscarred skin. Her breasts bounced softly when his cock pulled away and jiggled harshly when he brushed her sex inward again and again. Those pretty pink peaks were not rosy like they were supposed to be, they took a harsher color from the abuses of their owner. 

“Yes,” Kakashi murmured repeatedly. 

_ I’m close. I’m close, Sakura. Cum with me. One more time, Sakura. Let your last orgasm tear you apart. _

“Kakashi...Kakashi..._ hey, in my mouth. I want you to-” _her breath hitched deep in her throat, “I want to taste.” She mouthed "Yo_u."_

He stopped rubbing his sex against hers all together, forced himself not to reach down to stroke himself. He spread her thighs apart, leaned away and got up, taking hold of Sakura arm almost causing her to trip and drop to the floor with his force. 

“Of course you do. Come here.”

Sakura shifted her knees on the floor lifted her chin up and darted a pink tongue out of her mouth. Her vibrant wide eyes observing his toned, built body, the sweat on his chest, the redness around his neck, wild hair, and flaring nose. 

The expression on his face daring her to challenge him in anyway. 

_ If looks could kill _ , Sakura thought. Kakashi emanated the clear message of _ I call the shots around here _. 

“Open,” he glared. When she did he eased a few inches into her mouth. She struggled to widen her mouth to take him easily. 

Kakashi cursed, beginning to regret leaving the couch, from pausing his wild chase to wait for his orgasm to come as Sakura’s stretched out mouth clearly had zero practice taking dick down her throat. He pulled his cock out of her open mouth and exaggerated the movement and motions of slapping his cock against her tongue, smearing her saliva, her juices, and his precum on her lips. 

He’s orgasm was there. He could feel it, so he clutched his length and stroke long, fast, and hard. He didn’t stop and a broken moan strangled out of his esophagus as Sakura cupped his sac suddenly, rolling her fingers around his full testes, she took them in her mouth and sucked. 

Sakura noticed, reached his waist and pushed back to put distance for her to stick her tongue out to swallow the strings of hot cum pooling, bright and white, on her tongue. She tilted her head back, helping Kakashi’s cum to travel down her throat while her tongue remained out to take the long spurts of cum shooting to hit the back of her throat. She swallowed and gathered the last squirts of climax until drops took their time to fall from Kakashi’s tip. He shuddered and wiped the last drop on the pink tip of her tongue. 

“Was I good?” Sakura pursed her mouth and licked her lips, her content wide eyes blinking twice, the ends and roots of long lashes damp with tears from moments before. 

“Fuck, Sakura,” he sighed, “Yes, you’re a good girl.” 

“That. This didn’t go as I thought it would,” she smiled shyly.

“Sorry, Sakura,” he groaned hopelessly. 

“No, why? You didn’t put it in like I told you. I can trust you to hold back,” she laughed, “even though you looked so...dominant?” 

He apologized again. His eye took in her partial nakedness, “Sakura, get dressed before I get hard again and ravage you alive.” _ Kami, Mercy. _

_Strength. _

“I was hoping you, you know, go down on me?” she chirped shyly, an excited look making her eyes shine. 

Kakashi pouted. Hell, he whimpered.

Finally, He chuckled softly, a small part of him amused at Sakura’s energy and eagerness to try _ other things _already. 

“I’d love to, trust me I do, but it’s too soon,” Kakashi said. He did not trust himself to not take her virginity, but how much self control did he have?

He could feel the soft fire in his loins becoming alive again. 

“Next time?” 

“Next time,” Kakashi nodded a smile quirking the corner of his mouth. 

“Promise?” 

“I wouldn't dream of breaking a promise, Sakura.”

She smirked. “Are you tired? Is that why you don’t want to get a taste?” 

_ Fuck. _ he glared at her, his ego and age taking a hit. He was not a fan. “fuck. No, I’m not. I, just, want _ more.” _

Silence. 

“Sakura, get dressed before we repeat what just happened and take it too far, too fast.” 

She pouted and giggled, but twirled around, swayed her hips, bent over to accentuate curves and legs. 

“Sakura.” _ Damn, she got a taste and now she’s an animal. _

He watched Sakura pick up her shorts and panties, her eyes flicking mischievously and flirtatiously, “I can’t wear these, they’re dirty. Could I borrow some of your boxers and pants?”

He hummed at the image of Sakura wearing his clothes it filled him with the temptation to claim her, and in a strange way he was if he let her wear his clothes. He nodded, closed the distance and brushed her hair to take a look at the obvious glaring bite mark of his canine straight teeth adorning her neck, “don’t heal it.” 

“Only if I don’t get to share you with anyone,” she snapped. 

Kakashi felt pride. Her voice didn’t reach a high volume nor did it waver, “I can do that. And I wasn’t going to.” 

He kissed her tenderly, loving and relishing the feel of her lips. He brushed and pecked her fully. 

“I liked doing_ that _ with you. Let’s do it again and soon,” She hummed. 

“We can do that,” he smirked and chuckled.

* * *

  
  


Sakura watched Kakashi pick up his wrinkled clothes and use them to cover himself. Something she thought funny. He pursed his lips and adjusted his feet. A flush of awkwardness displaying on his face, the faintest pout appeared at his full lower lip. 

“I’m going up, so don’t look...” He ruffled the back of his silver hair and took short steps backwards until the stairs up his room were next to him. He cough faintly, “turn around.” 

“No, I wanna see. I mean I’ve already _ seen _ everything,” Sakura teased, the corners of her mouth lifting into a smile. Her eyes glinted. 

“Sakura,” he slouched his shoulders. 

Kakashi didn’t see a point in wearing his dirty clothes, not even to dress in his jounin navy pants if he was just going to kick them off when he went upstairs to his room to fetch clean clothes from his closet and drawer. 

He felt self-conscious standing there completely naked. He turned a little crimson, a large part of him couldn’t bring himself to dress in only his jounin pants when Sakura was watching him. 

Sakura had a shy blush on her face, her waist down faced his. She, too, was exposed and he could see her hands give slight jerks at her sides from wanting to cover herself, but she made no move to actually do so. She was letting him take a long look and he did. 

Kakashi took a whiff of the lingering arousal from their premature grating sexes, damp of each others grinding on the air in his closed apartment, her scent enclosed in his nose. 

She finally turned away to give him some time to take his nude body up the stairs. His eye taking in the plump round rear. How he wished to spread her from behind, too. 

He made it to his room and threw his dirty clothes in the tall laundry basket. 

Kakashi took his time taking the door of his closet and sliding it open, inside were arrays of the same uniform and exactly four civilian outfits. 

He took a pair of briefs and dark blue jounin pants and dropped them on his bed before taking another pair for him to wear. Lastly, he reached for a clean long sleeved dark shirt from the hanger and wore it. He sniffed, his nose enjoying the faintest smell of freshness. 

Down the stairs, each step silent to give Sakura an innocent scare, but found soon enough Sakura meeting him. She covered herself with her red shirt having taken it off leaving a black and loose fitted tank top. 

A rumble of chuckles escaped his unhidden face. The pink haired snapped her eyes and an embarrassed grumble of annoyance flew out of her small mouth. 

Her petite figure tried to cower from his teasing eye. She took the clothes from him mumbling a "thank you." 

Kakashi went to his kitchen, his orgasm had left him dehydrated. Even if it was one it left him happy and exhausted. Taking a cup he scooped some ice from the fridge, the cold temperature air blaring out to hit his face causing him to sigh sleepily. He shook the moon crescent ice cubes into two empty cups and finally filled them with water. When he returned to Sakura he chuckle at the excess of leg pants material covering past her feet. His large clothing wasn’t a perfect match for Sakura’s slim figure, but it would do for the time being. 

Kakashi handed out the cup and Sakura took large swings of water, drowning it all down. He watched her single finger blocking the large chunks of ice from falling to her mouth. 

In calm silence, they rested. He took his time drinking and chewing the ice cubes and Sakura followed his example. When he was done, he placed the empty cup on the couch, and reached and encircled a hand around Sakura’s leg bringing it up over his knee. Sakura didn’t jump away, but curiosity and interest in his actions were written in her expressible pastel green eyes. 

Kakashi busied himself by rolling off the excess material until it was secured around her leg just above her ankle. 

He patted her leg, looking at her flicking her eyes to his hand doing the _come here_ motion to give him her other leg.

Sakura placed her own empty cup on the floor and sat criss crossed on the couch facing him before unfolding the leg he pointed at to fix. He took it and placed it over his leg to roll the material repeatedly until it was even with the other one. 

“Was it good for you?” She asked quietly. A small insecure smile edging on a single corner of her mouth, her eyes looked away nervously. 

“What do you think?” He creased an ashen grey eye and she moved her finished leg away from his. 

“We didn’t go all the way. I actually wanted to,” She brushed the long side of her finger above her upper lip, she glanced his way and quickly turned her gaze at some random point in the room. 

“It was different, a good different.” he paused, “We don’t need to go all the way if you’re not ready for that, we don’t need to have sex to make it good for each other.” 

“Right.” 

“It was good Sakura, it was even better for me knowing you came three times,” He laughed quietly. 

Sakura bit her lip and finally glued her eyes on his. To Kakashi, it was clear as day, she was recalling the pleasure her body experienced. The release clawing out from her depths and shaking her, the sensations too overwhelming for her to think of nothing else. 

“I couldn’t help it, each time was like a sucker punch,” she said. 

“So responsive,” he murmured. 

“Okay, well I’ll see you around, soon? I want to take a shower and sleep. I’m sure you do too,” She leaned on the couch and sprung up onto her feet. 

Kakashi got up and followed her to the front exit of his dull apartment. 

“Sooner than you think,” he said quietly. 

Sakura stepped out holding her red shirt in her hand and with the other free hand she gave a final wave. A broad smile on her face, she started walking away into the fallen day. 

The world was tranquil, dark, and quiet as he watched her go. He leaned besides the wooden door frame until there was no visible trace of her. 

* * *

The face so rarely seen, now Sakura understood why it was hidden and for good reason. His face was one she was sure she would think about when her fears wanted to prevent her from taking action. The fact he didn’t reappear with a mask from his room made her feel special. 

His face...a memory she was sure of calling up if she ever faced an unavoidable Death. Kakashi brought her comfort when the world was falling apart and when she was fighting tooth and nail to make a fraction of a difference. 

His features were perfect, how was the man not married with a dozen kids? 

* * *

_ Soon _ came after few hours. 

At two in the morning.

Knocks against glass, made her bite down a smile. 

She couldn’t sleep. Kakashi was vivid in her every existence and corner of her mind. It happened, what transpired was real, personal, and exciting. 

Sakura got up and unlatched the lock of her window and drew it up. 

“Yo. Didn’t think you’d be awake,” his eye lifted in surprise. 

“I was thinking about some things,” she smiled bashfully. 

“So was I,” He crinkled an amused eye. 

Sakura stepped away. He jumped in. She closed the window shut and covered the night through the glass with her curtain. 

She laughed quietly when she saw Kakashi had already made himself comfortable on her bed. 

“This isn’t a hotel,” she walked to her bed and dipped her knees in her bed. 

“Hm, then I’m in the wrong place,” he chuckled. 

“I’m sure you’re not,” she quipped confidently. 

“You’re right.”

Sakura faced him, her hair falling on her shoulder. She tilted her head to rest on the same shoulder and regarded his unchanging appearance. 

She comfortably crossed her legs liking the smoothness of shaved skin. 

“Are you leaving for a mission?” Sakura tried to guess correctly, Kakashi was still in his uniform and it was really late. 

“No. I couldn’t sleep like always, especially now. I’m more awake.” 

Sakura thought for a moment. 

“It’s too late for you to go down on me, maybe later?” Sakura thought about her beauty sleep and the hours ahead of work. 

“Sakura, please. I’m not here for that. Unless…👀” 👀 

“Ohmygod, we should be asleep. No,” She laughed. 

He sighed, feigning hurt. 

“I actually came to tell you,” he paused, “that I’m Sukea.”

Smoke shielded her eyes. 

Kakashi laughed, having seen her mouth gape open, delicate pink eyebrows shooting up, eyes the size of the moon. _ Okay, Now I can go to sleep. ~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another teaser, kinda.  
I hope it's good.  
Don't hate me.
> 
> I was listening to [Florence + The Machine - Hunger] while writing this chapter.  
Listen to it  
(if you want)


	9. Not A Chapter: Author's Note

I'm debating with myself whether I should or should not delete chapters 3 and 4 (the one's that don't have kakasaku on them XD). I'm not really fond of those chapters. A part of me wants to keep them because they took time to make. 

I don't know. help/

**Author's Note:**

> Should I Continue?  
Comment?  
Kudos?
> 
> Shower me with love. why? BECAUSE I love you~  
If you spot an error, let me know? so I can go back and fix it.  
Confused about something? wonky sentences? paragraphs? let me know!
> 
> Important Edit: My amazing readers feel free to share what you would like to see in future chapters (a few words or 1-3 sentences) Help inspire me. I want, more than anything, to make this story a good one for everyone!! *needs guidance on how to story/plot*


End file.
